


LunarHarmony Oneshots

by Brappppp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brappppp/pseuds/Brappppp
Summary: ***Rape Non/con tag for a few situations like a curse where consent isn't possible but sex is necessary to break said curse.***These are some fun "little" one shots or maybe a bit longer than that. Could be extended into full stories in the future.I currently have four prompts, three of which are started. Here's what is technically the last one.ALL are Harry/Hermione/Luna (My favorite ship of all time)If you've got a good HHrL prompt feel free to leave it in the comments.These are all essentially 1st draft. If I update one of them I'll make a note of it. Not opposed to criticisms/suggestions for future updates.Rated explicit for some of them but not all.There will be bashing or at least blame applied toward Dumbledore & Weasleys. Don't like it, don't tell me about it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Episode One: Pearls Are a Luna's Best Friend

It’s coming up on one AM on what is now November 25th, 1994. The after party for the first task of the Tri Wizard Tournament in the Gryffindor common room is starting to wind down. An exhausted Harry Potter is thinking of heading upstairs soon but is grabbed by a warm hand belonging to Hermione Granger. She jerks her head and Harry gets her message. He follows her out of the common room and down the hall. They duck into an unused room. Hermione engulfs Harry in a tight hug.

“I was so scared Harry.” Hermione confesses.

“Me too, Hermione.” Harry replies.

“I- Can I try something?” Hermione asks quietly.

Harry nods into her shoulder. Hermione pulls back just a bit before leaning in. She goes extremely slow to let Harry back out if he wants. But he doesn’t. He leans forward to close the gap instead. Noses touch and then their lips connect. It’s magical. Absolutely life altering. Hermione pulls back, tilts her head in the other direction, and resumes kissing Harry.

“Oh.” Harry breaths out when they break for a moment.

Hermione catches sight of the slight smile on his face and smiles herself.

“Can I-?” Harry asks softly.

Hermione nods and they return to gentle not-quite-chaste kisses for a few minutes.

“Wow.” Hermione proffers after they pause this time.

“Yeah.” Harry replies.

Before they can do anything else, the door creaks. A girl with shockingly blonde hair continues in. 

She’s nearly silent as she’s barefoot.

“That looked fun. Can I try?” She asks innocently.

Neither Harry nor Hermione answer her so she walks up to Hermione, cups her cheek, and kisses her gently. She hums in amusement, smiles, and turns to Harry. She gently kisses him next.

“That was fun!” Luna says before twirling away, dancing to music only she can hear.

After a minute of shock, both Harry and Hermione swallow and put hands to their mouths.

“Who was that?” Harry asks.

“I think her name is Luna. Ravenclaw if I recall.” Hermione supplies.

“Well, she’s unusual.” Harry says.

“I’d say!” Hermione exclaims.

She laces her fingers in Harry’s hand and tugs him close.

“One more for the road?” She asks softly.

Harry smiles and leans in to kiss her again. After a little while they pause, foreheads connected, noses brushing. They smile and share one last chaste kiss before heading back to the common room to go to bed. On the short walk back they’re hit with charms intended to change their memory of the past few minutes. Albus Dumbledore sighs and turns to walk away while the two teens sway in confusion. Their hands drop to their sides and they make their way to their beds as if on auto-pilot.

In the morning Harry finds Hermione up even before himself. And he woke early from a nightmare. They sit together silently before heading down to breakfast. Both are fidgeting as they sit next to each other but don’t reach out. They’re a bit subdued throughout the meal but no one notices as everyone is tired from partying. As they started breakfast early, they leave well before the first bell. Not together though. Hermione leaves first while Harry mulls over a few sausages while he reads the Daily Prophet. He ends up leaving about ten minutes later. He lazily wanders back to the tower. It’s a Friday morning and he really doesn’t plan on putting any effort into his classes today after facing a dragon the day before. He barely notices when an arm reaches out and pulls him into a classroom. Harry stumbles and ends up on the floor for a moment. Looking up, he only finds Hermione and a witch that he just can’t place.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” The other witch says.

She casts a charm which causes him to empty his stomach without warning. Hermione grimaces and looks away as Harry pukes his breakfast up all over the other girl. Harry turns and wipes his mouth only to find a glass of water on the table. He picks it up and drinks it to calm his stomach. He then uses his still drawn wand to start cleaning up the mess he made. 

“Luna! What was that for? And why did you kiss me and Hermione?” Harry asks angrily.

Luna stops him from cleaning up.

“Accio pearl!” She cries out.

A small pearl flies into her hand dripping in stomach acid and partially digested food. She cleans it with a flick of her wand and then vanishes the rest of the mess Harry made.

“This is an enchanted pearl my mother gave to me a long time ago. It was part of a necklace that no   
longer fits around my neck. She gave it many properties but most importantly it can absorb non-lethal charms when they hit you without knowledge or consent. However it can only handle one charm per pearl. And the pearl will hold onto the spell until it’s dissipated like this.” Luna explains.

Luna places the pearl on the floor and casts a spell that neither Harry nor Hermione can hear. A glow of magic emerges from the pearl and dissipates into the floor of Hogwarts.

“Last night after you and Hermione kissed, Dumbledore changed your memories. This is the third time he has done so. The first was at the end of last year. The second after your name came from the goblet Harry. Now swallow this again just in case. Hermione already did hers.” Luna says curtly.

She cleans the pearl again and holds it out to Harry. He glances at Hermione.

“Come on, Harry. I can give it to you with a kiss if you’d prefer!” Luna says interrupting Harry’s silent talk with Hermione.

Luna gets fed up with waiting for Hermione to convince Harry to do it and repeats her trick from last night. She slips the pearl onto Harry’s tongue with a kiss. He swallows reflexively.

“There. Now go about your day and don’t get caught. I’ll find you two soon.” Luna says and slips out of the room.

Harry looks up at Hermione, the first girl to ever kiss him.

“Mione-” Harry starts.

“Listen Harry. I’m not sure what’s going on but we’re going to act like we didn’t share mind blowing kisses last night. At least until that little boyfriend kissing and memory saving chit explains what’s going on.” Hermione says.

“Boyfriend?” Harry asks dumbly.

“What? You don’t want to-” Hermione starts.

“Of course!” Harry replies hurriedly, hugging her for a second.

“I’ll leave first. You come out a few minutes later. Make sure the coast is clear. Oh and she told me the pearls will stay in our stomachs. No need to, uh, look for them elsewhere.” Hermione says.

Hermione listens for footsteps and voices before slipping out of the room. Harry just stands there contemplating his life for several minutes before doing the same. Throughout the rest of the day he is distracted by thoughts of the little blonde and Hermione’s soft lips. Well Luna had soft lips too. He’s broken out of his daze by another hand grabbing his arm. Dragged into a classroom, Harry finds the two girls that have filled his mind all day.

“Luna? Hermione? What’s going on?” Harry asks, alarmed.

“This nut job wants to perform a ritual on you.” Hermione explains bitterly.

“Rituals? Aren’t those dangerous?” Harry asks.

“Of course they are. Thousands of witches and wizards die in rituals every year.” Luna explains.

“Then why do you think I’d let you perform one on me?” Harry asks incredulously.

“Becuase among the memories I’d like to help you restore are of the love between you and Hermione. Plus, I will not perform a ritual on you. I will help you though.” Luna explains.

“But what about the risk of death?” Harry asks.

“Rituals go wrong when a person bites off more than they can chew. We won’t be trying to force something unnatural, Harry, just restore what was taken. It is a simple cleansing ritual.” Luna explains.

“Right. Simple ritual.” Hermione scoffs.

“Hermione! Ugh! I wish I had been able to get you the pearls sooner. You would know that we are friends! We bonded during my first year. I helped you research the basilisk. Every summer I perform this ritual with my fam- my father. Every September when I return to school I seek you out and explain this to you but you don’t believe me. We end up slowly becoming friends and then it is all taken away. Year after year! Please- I- I Luna Celeste Lovegood swear on my life and magic that what I say is true!” Luna says pleadingly.

“Can you show us proof?” Harry asks calmly.

He places a calming hand on Luna’s shoulder and lets her take a deep breath. She walks up close to Harry and takes a single finger. She walks around Harry and runs her finger along a scar on his back. A scar that no one at Hogwarts should know about. A scar that Harry has painstakingly kept hidden. A scar that prompted Harry to learn several cosmetic charms usually found in books for witches to cover up. A scar from repeated hits of a belt.

“She’s telling the truth, Hermione. I trust her implicitly.” Harry says softly, eyes flitting down.

Luna wraps her arms around Harry and rests her head against his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s not your fault they beat you.” She whispers gently.

Hermione gasps a moment after Luna’s words, finally understanding what just happened. She rushes into his arms and holds him from his front while Luna continues hugging from behind. They stay huddled together until their tears are shed.

“When and where, Luna?” Hermione asks.

“Do you need any supplies? Gold?” Harry questions.

“I would like to do it on the solstice.” Luna says a bit evasively.

“You sound like you’re holding something back.” Hermione accuses.

“We can’t do it easily at Hogwarts. And there’s no good way to get off the grounds until the next Hogsmeade weekend or Christmas break. Both are too late. Plus you’ll have to stay for break for the Yule Ball as a Champion.” Luna answers.

“Oh, that’s not a problem, Luna. Where do we need to be?” Harry answers simply.

“I can arrange use of a ritual space at Gringotts. My family has been friendly with the goblins for generations. Plus, they’ll trip over themselves to help one of their largest clients.” Luna says.

“Who? Me? I mean, I have a fair amount of gold but nothing like what the Malfoys must have.” Harry says.

“Oh Harry, so cute. That’s just your vault. Your grandparents probably created it before you were even conceived. It’s a financial tool to minimize taxes. You’ve a family vault full of heirlooms, money, and weapons. Oh and there could even be magical portraits in there. I’m not sure about your parents, but I can almost guarantee you’ll be able to meet your grandparents.” Luna says with a scoff and a smirk.

Harry gapes, his heart clenching at the thought of meeting family, actual family. Hermione though has the sense to continue asking questions.

“How do we get there?” Hermione asks.

“Portkey. I’ll have the goblins send me one by way of my daddy.” Luna explains.

“What do we need to do before hand?” Hermione asks.

“Not much. No meat until then. No animal products at all actually. Just veggies. Simple veggies too, nothing complex. So get ready for lots of beans. And potatoes. I’ll let the elves know to fill your plates specifically and put a glamour on top so no one is the wiser. Oh and no kissing. Sorry. You’ll attract too much attention if you do. We need to get away from Dumbledore first.” Luna says.

“If we must, we will.” Hermione says, Harry nodding along.

Luna starts to leave but turns before leaving.

“Oh and Harry, the person who places the paper in the Goblet of Fire is magically bound. Not the name on the paper. Ask Cedric, he’ll tell you he felt the binding and I bet you haven’t.” Luna says right before vanishing through the door.

“So that means-” Hermione starts.

“I don’t have to participate!” Harry replies happily.

“No you dunderhead! Well, yes, but that’s not the most important part! You can strip the magic from whoever is trying to kill you!” Hermione exclaims.

Harry’s eyes go wide.

“On the day of the second task, you hide. Refuse to participate. Luna and I will be on alert to figure out who is affected. Then we can capture whoever it is!” Hermione exclaims.

“What about Ron? Neville? Can we trust them to help?” Harry asks.

“Not sure. I’ll ask Luna if I see her again. She is rather elusive.” Hermione replies.

“Okay. I’ll keep it all to myself for now.” Harry says.

“Oh and Harry? I can’t wait to kiss you again.” Hermione says before leaving.

Harry waits a while and leaves himself. The next several weeks go by uneventfully. At least to onlookers. Turns out Harry is fine with beans and potatoes but Hermione is most certainly not. As the daughter of two dentists, both of whom take nutrition fairly seriously, Hermione is rather disgusted with the bland meals. Not that she has anything against vegetarians, but the elves are doing a rather poor job of it. Though maybe Luna told them to keep the seasoning to a minimum. She endures though, the thought of Harry keeping her afloat.

They’ve only had two other meetings with Luna, neither with all three of them together. In the first meeting they asked Luna if they should bring anyone else in. She informed them that their friends were mostly trustworthy. The twins especially. But secrecy was paramount no matter what. Luna did ask to borrow Harry’s cloak for a little while. Their second meeting a week after, the cloak was returned. Luna informed them that Ron was reporting on them to Dumbledore, apparently in exchange for a future vault full of gold. Luna wasn’t able to figure out details as she was focused on secrecy. But eventually the time came. Harry had explained to Luna how to get out from the wards via the secret passageways. They ended up each taking a different passageway. Harry took the one-eyed witch, Hermione took the shrieking shack, and Luna took one of the ones that Filch knows about. Luna left much earlier than the other two to make sure everything was ready to go.

Harry and Hermione arrived in a portkey arrival room in Gringotts, two minutes apart. Luna is there waiting for them with a couple surly looking goblins. Luna already has on a pure white ritual robe. She carries two more, neatly draped over each arm. As soon as both Harry and Hermione are oriented and standing Luna walks up to them and plants a chaste kiss on each of their lips. She hands them the robes and leads them to changing rooms.

“Nothing but the robes!” Luna says in a sing song voice while they change.

Harry and Hermione shuck their clothes privately and don the silk robes. Harry is a bit more worried being mostly naked around two beautiful girls as he doesn’t want to pop an erection in the middle of a ritual. They join Luna and follow her into a ritual room deep within the bank. The ritual circle has already been prepared by Luna, apparently aided by the goblins and her father. Luna guides each of them into a cleansing cistern with a quick description of what to do. Harry, Hermione, and Luna cleanse themselves magically in the cisterns. They join and walk together to the ritual circle.

“This is a fairly straight forward ritual. I’ll guide and cleanse the both of you. Be warned, if there’s anything other than the expected obliviations and compulsions, it will be broken forcefully. Only the sturdiest of wards could survive a cleansing like this. Coupled with the fact that we are three, this will be magically powerful to an untold degree. We haven’t had three for one of these since my mother died.” Luna explains.

Both Harry and Hermione immediately wrap the blonde up in hugs, pressing kisses to her head. Luna bows to an elderly goblin and takes the proffered stave. The trio take their spots in the circle. The goblins cast several wards to contain the magic they are about to release. 

“May magic bless our purpose.” Luna begins.

Magic swells thickly in the air and Luna’s stave glows for a moment.

“We come here to beseech Lady Magic to cleanse our souls of taint, our bodies of bindings, and our minds of manipulation.” Luna continues.

The magic snaps into a purpose. The goblins begin chanting and stomping their weapons. Luna is first up her body goes rigid as visible streams of magic explode out of her. She sighs and relaxes. Next up is Hermione who goes similarly rigid and expels an even larger quantity of magic. She too sighs and relaxes feeling freer than she has since she was eleven. Finally it is Harry’s turn. Something isn’t quite right though. As his body goes rigid, he screams out in agony. Luna pulls her wand, handing the stave to Hermione. Luna traces a rune in the air, lighting up in fire. She pushes it with her magic at Harry.

“I need a gem!” Luna shouts.

A moment later a fist sized ruby is handed to her by a goblin. She places it in the center of the circle and casts another rune at it.

“Lady Magic, I beseech you to remove the taint from my friend!” Luna pleads.

Magic pulses and a black haze oozes out of Harry, coalescing into a face. A face that Harry knows too well. Luna hastily casts several containment runes. Hermione continues holding the stave and providing as much of her magic to the ritual as possible. Not that she really knows how ritual magic works, but she succeeds from sheer force of will. Luna manages to force the haze into the ruby while Harry just sits there in misery.

“Thank you Lady Magic. When I am older I shall reward you with a lovely ritual of sex for your help. Maybe more than one.” Luna says.

Hermione feels a playful presence for just a moment before the ritual closes. Luna takes the stave and gently grounds the magic into the chamber.

“May the circle remain open and unbroken.” Luna finishes.

The ritual is over and Harry falls backwards. A goblin catches him just in time so he doesn’t break his skull open. As soon as Luna moves, so does Hermione. They kneel next to the boy and pick up his hands. The goblins are clearly furious around them but for the two girls, nothing else matters. Well, almost nothing.

“STOP!” Luna shouts as a goblin nears the ruby. “Containment box you idiot! Shall I execute you for your stupidity?”

Luna is handed an intricately engraved wooden box with a velvet lining. She levitates the diamond from far away into the box and closes it without approaching it.

“Gems can hold almost any form of magic but they aren’t good at keeping the magic in.” Luna explains to Hermione.

Hermione nods and looks back down to Harry. Blood is seeping from his head. She brushes his fringe back to see his famous lightning bolt scar raw and red. She looks to Luna pleadingly.

“Healers are coming. This was unexpected. Whatever that was in his head wasn’t normal magic. It was dark. Black. The blackest I’ve ever seen.” Luna says.

“It was Voldemort.” Harry rasps out.

Both Luna and Hermione put firm hands on his shoulders keeping him flat.

“Harry! Are you okay?” Hermione asks.

“Fantastic. I feel like I could take down Hogwarts’s wards with a flick of my wrist.” He replies.

Harry gently sits up with their help and wipes the sticky blood from his forehead.

“Luna, is kissing on the table now?” Harry asks with a smirk.

Luna smiles and nods several times. So Harry leans over to Hermione and brings her in for a kiss. The first one is soft yet intense. They pause for a second before starting a battle of tongues. There’s been more than just kisses suppressed. Cuddles, walks, talks, and so much more. The worst of all was a school trip that Harry went on when he was little. A school trip that happened to correspond to one that Hermione went on. On that trip a little Harry and a little Hermione ended up wandering around together for several hours. The memory was suppressed as it made Harry too happy and hopeful.

The pair turn to Luna and start crying. She bounds over and settles in their arms. A few weeks into her first year Harry had come upon a nearly naked and frozen Luna on one of his detentions with Lockhart. He ended up throwing his invisibility cloak around her and taking her to his dorm for the night. He told Hermione and she kept an eye out until they were both memory charmed again. Several times Luna tried to get them to help Ginny. They would go to a professor and poof, no memory of it. During Luna’s second year she was routinely locked out of her dorm, almost every other night. The other Ravenclaws were hoping she would run afoul of the dementors.

One night Luna got locked out of the castle itself in the middle of winter. It was between obliviations so both Harry and Hermione found her. Blue, close to death, and unconscious on the front steps. That night they slept naked with her to help her recover. That triggered Hermione to charm some bronze knuts to act as a last chance emergency beacon. They would vibrate and lead Harry and Hermione to Luna if she was ever in danger. They ended up saving her life and her soul two more times that year, even despite the memory manipulations.

Hermione had to come up with the idea for coins three separate times the previous year after each obliviation. This year, she ended up going for something a little more permanent this time. Magical tattoos, designed to be impossible to remove. Just a little black dot on each of their non-dominant hands. This led to Luna being found every single time she was locked out and spending almost every single night in one of their beds, warm and safe. Harry and Hermione pepper Luna with kisses all over her face. She grins like a fool, so happy with the love. Unfortunately, their reunion comes to an end with a gruff cough. Luna looks around and then rapidly moves so she’s bowing on one knee. She offers the stave to the Goblin who takes it.

“My leige.” Luna defers.

“Oh Luna, none of that now.” Ragnok replies.

“Harry, Hermione, let me introduce High King Ragnok, leader of the goblins.” Luna says, still bowing.

“Stand children. We have much to discuss.” Ragnok commands.


	2. Episode Two: Misogynistic Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex pollen.
> 
> Remember I said these are one-shots. Might turn into more. IDK.
> 
> Could separate the chapters into a collection of stories if I get into it. IDK.

Head Auror Potter wakes up with a smile on his face like he has every morning for several years. A big pile of bushy brown hair obscures half of his vision but he just leans in and inhales, smile widening even more. The owner of the hair is none other than Head Unspeakable Hermione Granger. The pair got together a number of years ago after the Weasley Incident. Soon (about a week) after the incident, they moved in together into Potter Manor, the ancestral seat of the Potter family in Wales.

Hermione wakes a minute or two later. She stretches out a little and shimmies up to kiss her husband. Thanks to magic they both wake with no trace of morning breath so they make out for a little while. Harry pulls Hermione on top of him, his hard cock nestling right between her wet pussy lips. She’s a tad sore from the delicious pounding the night before and hasn’t had the chance to use a healing charm yet. So she continues rubbing her clit up and down against Harry’s hardness. Surprisingly quickly, Hermione topples over the edge into a lovely orgasm. She slips forward and sits down on Harry’s cock in the midst of her orgasm. She doesn’t need to take him deep or for long before he starts coming as well.

“Oh what a way to start the morning, my love.” Harry murmurs.

Hermione returns his sentiments with a fluttering of kisses to his chest. She pulls off his cock and settles back down next to him, head resting on his shoulder.

“We do need to get going so the cuddling will have to be cut short I’m afraid.” Hermione says.

Harry grumbles but makes to slip away from his wife’s warm body. Hermione rolls the other way and stands, hand between her legs to keep from dripping over the floor. She pads straight into the attached bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry gives her a few minutes to use the toilet, heading into the kitchen instead. He has his sights on a slice of leftover pizza from the night before. But before he can get to the kitchen he stumbles upon a body in the hallway. A face down and motionless body that clearly belongs to their live-in best friend, Luna Lovegood.

“HERMIONE!” Harry screams before kneeling down.

Harry turns Luna onto her side, checking her pulse first. It’s there but weak. He checks her airway for obstructions before turning her onto her back. A naked and damp Hermione runs down the hall, wand drawn. She falls to her knees and starts casting. She actually is a certified healer and has ended up working for the Ministry only after the DoM heavily recruited her for her research in medicine.

“Not sure what, but something is killing her. She doesn’t have much time left.” Hermione summarizes after her initial scans.

“How long?” Harry asks softly.

“Fifteen minutes? Maybe. She’s barely alive.” Hermione replies curtly.

Hermione continues casting and trying to figure out what’s wrong. Harry starts actually looking at Luna. She has no belongings. Her usual enchanted shoulder bag is missing and her wand unfortunately broke when she fell. It’s not her first wand though. It’s one of her expedition wands she uses when she doesn’t want to risk her first and well loved wand. Harry checks it for spells. It’s not the most reliable source of information since it’s broken but he can tell there’s no offensive spells recently.

“Nothing offensive. No healing spells or the likes. If it’s a curse she didn’t know she had it.” Harry says.

“Seems ingested. Maybe a potion or a poison. Could be an allergic reaction too. She has no defensive marks so I don’t think she was forced.” Hermione replies.

Harry lifts up her shirt a bit to get to her pockets. Luna has on her usual loose jeans and T shirt she wears when she’s on an expedition. It’s expected as she left them a few days earlier on one. He pats her pockets and finds nothing in the left and a folded paper in the right. He unfolds it and finds one side blank except for four words:

‘Harry Potter I consent’

The words are scribbled in a hasty scrawl with a ball point pen. Once Hermione and Harry introduced her to notepads and pens she hasn’t used a quill except when necessary for official documents and the like. Harry turns the sheet over to find a picture of a plant with some elaborate calligraphy beneath. Harry reads it quickly and hands it to Hermione. She swats his hand away but he waves it in front of her face.

“Oh shit! Who would she-” Hermione says after reading the writing under the picture.

“Over.” Harry says.

While Hermione was reading, Harry was busy undoing Luna’s belt and pulling her pants down. She has her classic plain black panties she wears on expeditions. Hermione and Luna worked on them together actually, enchanting them to not need cleaning for days on end while maintaining hygiene. She has a similarly enchanted well supportive bra. Hermione looks up, her mouth open. She nods to Harry but scrambles over to him. They’re both still naked so she quickly sucks his half hard cock into her mouth. She goes to town on him until he’s close to the edge. Hermione then casts two charms on Luna’s crotch.

An incredibly aroused Harry positions himself over his half naked best friend. He quickly sheaths himself inside her pussy. Hermione’s spells made work of the need for lubrication. Harry thrusts quickly and roughly to bring himself over the edge as soon as possible. Soon he’s grunting through an orgasm, spurting deep inside Luna. He stays inside her, not even pulling out a little. Hermione casts several spells on Luna and then slumps backward to the wall.

“She’ll live.” Hermione sighs.

“A little help here, luv? The sheet said I had to come in her and then stay inside her for several hours, a day for the best recovery.” Harry says.

“And it said she couldn’t come. Fucking misogynistic plant.” Hermione replies.

Hermione casts a spell on Harry’s crotch to keep him hard for an entire day. It’s usually used for couples trying to conceive or just wanting to have a long bout of sex. Hermione knows it as a year ago she bought some lust potion filled chocolates for Valentines Day. Instead of starting with the recommended one chocolate, she ate four. She only saw the instructions after finishing the fourth while she was about to eat a fifth. So before the effects kicked in, she apparated to St. Mungoes and rushed to find their sexual health expert. She left with a few potions and more importantly, the spell to keep her Harry hard and ready to sate her until the potion wore off. She then has Harry lean down to Luna so she can spell their lower halves together with a sticking charm.

“Okay, I’ll levitate you two to the bedroom, ready?” Hermione says.

Harry nods and is levitated by his wife to the bedroom very slowly. When they land Harry gently rolls so the little blonde isn’t crushed by his mass. All the muscles from being an auror keep Harry rather heavy for his height. Hermione casts a switching charm on the rest of Luna’s clothes, baring her upper half.

“Oh Lu, I’m so sorry.” Harry whispers as he tucks them in under the covers.

Hermione heads into the closet and pulls on a basic outfit. She still hasn’t showered but it doesn’t matter. She’s only going out for a few minutes. With a small pop she disappears. Maybe twenty minutes later Hermione pops back into their bedroom and strips her clothes off.

“Notified our bosses that we will be out for a few days. I had to threaten yours pretty well. He may or may not be willing to be in the same room as you for a while.” Hermione explains.

“Who cares. Luna means more than any stupid job.” Harry replies.

“Mine knew of the plant and gave me the week off.” Hermione replies.

“Can you grab a brush? Her hair is a mess.” Harry mutters.

Hermione grabs a brush and slips into bed next to her husband and her best friend. She gathers Luna’s hair to one side and starts gently brushing it out. Harry draws circles on her bare back, hopefully giving her pleasant dreams. They continue for a little while until Harry’s stomach growls.

“I’ll grab you some food and some pillows to prop you up on.” Hermione says.

She does as said, grabbing the pizza box and levitating a big pile of pillows in a few minutes later. With his wife’s help, Harry sits up a bit, propped up on a pile of pillows. Luna doesn’t even twitch, her limp body getting stretched. Hermione shifts the blonde’s legs so she doesn’t wake up too sore.

“Ugh these people make decent pizza when it’s hot. But cold? It’s amazing.” Harry says.

Hermione nods in agreement, eating her own piece. Harry gets the last one as he can’t easily eat much more than finger food while Hermione can go scramble herself some eggs. She ends up taking a shower alone for the first time since shacking up with Harry. She ends up skipping her initial idea of eggs and goes for a smoothie. Their first project upon moving in all those years ago was to electrify the manor. Actually wiring the place proved impossible so she created magical outlets. They gather wild magic and store it in a crystal. They have a limited storage capacity, but for a quick smoothie, they work fine. They did end up putting in an addition shielded for electronics. A couple solar panels and some batteries let them have a proper movie theater and some computers.

Hermione walks back to her bedroom, smoothie in hand. She gives Harry a few sips before settling in next to him. She slips his hand into her own and squeezes it, letting him know everything is alright. She grabs him some water before helping him lay flat once more. He shift a little until comfortable and closes his eyes to take a nap. Hermione stays awake to monitor Luna’s health. She picks up a book and looses herself in it. Only the regular alarm charms she keeps setting bring her out to scan Luna. Harry naps for a little while but ends up waking at noon. Hermione casts a few charms on him so he doesn’t need to use the bathroom. Charms usually used for emergency medicine or Quidditch games. There’s actually one charm to prevent the need to pee and another that cleans the bowels out. Eventually their little blonde friend stirs. Well, stirs is a bit much. She shifts under her own power and her vagina tenses around Harry’s cock.

“Lu?” Harry whispers.

“’rry.” Luna breathes out.

“Yeah Lu. I’ve got ya. Mione is here too.” Harry replies.

Hermione takes one of Luna’s hands and squeezes it reassuringly. She tosses her book away and lays down on her side, sliding in to look into Luna’s face. The little blonde’s eyes are barely cracked. Luna’s mouth twitches in a smile when she sees the outline of Hermione.

“-ne” Luna mumbles.

“Ya Lu. I’m here. We’ve got you. You’re okay.” Hermione replies.

Harry runs his hand up Luna’s back, coming to rest on her neck. He pulls Luna tight to his body and kisses her temple.

“Sleep luv. You need a while more to recover and Harry’s cock will stay hard for an entire day. Sticking charm will keep him inside you.” Hermione says.

“o-ka” Luna manages.

Her eyes close again and her breathing evens out. Hermione gathers Luna’s hair and ties it in a pony tail to keep it out of their faces. Harry smiles at his wife. Hermione can’t resist him and leans in for a kiss.

“Oh she’s so adorable.” Hermione whispers.

Harry smiles and nods. Hermione fetches takeout from their favorite Nepalese restaurant. She ends up having to feed the dumplings to Harry. She thought they’d be good finger food but they ended up being rather messy to dip in sauce and then eat. Harry really is thankful for the delay charms on his bladder as he drinks some more water. They spend their afternoon discussing a couple of their projects, both work and personal.

After The Weasley Incident, Harry ended up taking private tutoring for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He had originally wanted to take them but was manipulated into taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. As such he and Hermione love working on magical projects together, often bringing in their eccentric best friend in when they get stuck. They work until dinner time. Well, work as best as they can with Luna. Hermione grabs pizza again, but from a different restaurant and with different toppings. At the end of dinner, Harry notices Luna’s hips canting, grinding her clit against his pelvic bone.

“Mione! Cast an impotence charm or numb her clit. She can’t come until she’s recovered. Fucking plant! She’s going to be in agony, forcibly aroused and can’t do anything about it until tomorrow.” Harry says.

Hermione grabs her wand and numbs Luna’s entire crotch. According to her boss impotence charms would just prolong the effects of the plant and do nothing to help the arousal. She also numbs Luna’s nipples which she learned are extremely sensitive while they were working on her enchanted underwear. Luna lets out an adorable whimper. Harry and Hermione both run their hands back and forth across her bare skin, trying to sooth her.

“Lu, you can’t come until twenty four hours after Harry fucked you. So sorry, luv. The second you’re cleared, I’ll grab that big vibrator you love and get you off.” Hermione explains.

Luna whines again but shrugs her shoulder.

“We can’t stun you or potion you either. It’ll just extend that twenty four hours even longer. We’ll make you feel so good once you’re okay.” Harry whispers.

He smiles when he feels Luna’s head nod slightly. Harry and Hermione gently rub her back until they inevitably fall asleep. Morning comes and they’re all ready for it to end. Luna wakes up mostly like herself, just rather groggy. She sits up giving her bed mates a full frontal view of her lithe body. She plays with her numbed nipples and giggles as she can’t feel anything.

“Come back down, Lu. Just snuggle. We’re half an hour from when I can pull out and then go pee for like an hour.” Harry says.

He runs his hands up Luna’s sides, coming to rest under her breasts. He pulls her down and she acquiesces. Hermione takes the time to head to Luna’s room and fetch her wand and favorite sex toys. Luna happily takes her wand. She runs it along Harry’s face, vanishing his stubble.

“Some women love facial hair scratching their thighs. I hate it. And I want both of you going down on me.” Luna says with a smirk.

Luna lays back down to wait out the last little while. A few minutes before she can pull of Harry she props herself up a bit and leans into Harry. She brings him in for a soft kiss, cupping his now smooth chin. She then sits up and pulls Hermione up to her so she can kiss her as well.

“I’ve been living with you two for almost two years now. I’ve loved every second I’m home and find myself missing your company whenever I’m off on an expedition. I think- I think I’ve fallen in love with you. Both of you. Would you have me?” Luna asks emotionally, opening her heart.

Harry and Hermione look toward each other and loose themselves in thought. They go over every single movie night when they end up with Luna snuggled up between them under a warm blanket. When they find Luna lounging about in their gardens in the summer, writing in a notebook, completely naked. When Luna brings back some spices and foods from some random corner of the world and they have a little dinner party of just the three of them sharing something new and unique. When Luna falls asleep in their arms in front of the fire. When Luna shows up at their offices bringing a home cooked and still piping hot meal. When she hugs them every single time they get home or when she arrives home to be greeted with open arms. When they hold her when she cries for her parents that were torn from her. When she smiles and they smile with her every time.

“Oh.” Harry starts.

“Yeah.” Hermione continues.

“We’re totally in love with you Luna.” Harry explains.

“Had no idea though.” Hermione continues.

“Didn’t even occur to us as an option.” Harry says.

“We will have you if you’ll have us.” Hermione finishes.

“Of course.” Luna says with a wide grin.

She leans over to Hermione first and pulls her in for a loving kiss. She then lays down and licks into Harry’s mouth with a bit of passion. He claws at her back as he responds. They moan into their mouths. The pleasure is one sided until Hermione gradually undoes her numbing spells. Harry goes straight for her nipples and pinches them tightly. When Hermione frees his cock from the sticking spells, he pulls back and thrusts up. Luna squeals happily. She plants her knees down so she can get leverage to ride Harry. Hermione on the other hand sits behind Luna and reaches a hand around to her clit. Luna is held between her lovers, filled full of cock and love. A pinch to her nipples along with Hermione’s fingers on her clit and Luna is screaming out the best orgasm of her life.

Luna slumps forward and pulls of Harry’s cock for the first time in over a day. Hermione cancels the spell keeping his cock hard. It softens almost immediately as is expected with the spell. The trio lays there for a little while, enjoying the afterglow. Eventually though they rouse themselves. Hermione first. The older girl helps Luna to her feet, throwing an arm around her as she’s a bit unsteady from being in bed so long. Hermione deposits Luna in the showers and comes back for Harry. They find Luna with her back against the tiles peeing with a grin on her face. Harry enters and joins her in the urination. Hermione watches as Harry and Luna pee for an incredible length of time. When they finish she cancels her spells on their bladders.

“Wow that was insane!” Harry exclaims.  
“It was so long!” Luna replies with a smile.

Harry leans over to Luna and kisses her happily. A pop comes in from the bedroom letting them know one of Harry’s elves is changing the sheets. Hermione grabs the soap and walks up to Luna.

“I think today, Luna, that you will not want for anything.” Hermione says with a grin.

“Yeah, love. We’re going to pamper you.” Harry says grabbing a sponge.

Hermione works to lather Luna while Harry gently rubs the sponge across her skin, cleaning the sweat and sex off her skin. Whichever one of them is in front of her kisses her and whoever is behind her licks across her skin. When she’s clean, Harry kneels for her and buries his face in her pussy. Hermione stands behind Luna and pours shampoo in her hair. While Harry eats her out Hermione scrubs her head and hair while gently placing the random kiss here and there. Luna screams out her release and slumps in Hermione’s arms. She turns around and kisses her in thanks. Luna gets rinsed next by Harry while Hermione cleans her own body. Harry and Hermione swap so Harry can scrub himself down. Luna lets her partners dry her off with towels before they magically dry themselves. Luna prances out of the bathroom and through the house. Harry has to stay and brush Hermione’s hair with one of her enchanted brushes to dry it and straighten it a bit. He doesn’t have to but he loves to. The brush has fixed her bushy hair easily, turning it beautifully curly. It even works for Harry’s messy mop.

They find Luna in the kitchen scoffing down leftovers. Hermione made sure to order lots of extras the day before so they wouldn’t have to cook today. Harry takes the dumplings for himself, happy to be able to eat them himself. Hermione digs into some rice and curry while Luna is eating the last of the pizza. The trio happily eats their fill.

“Hey, Lu? I love you.” Harry says with a wide grin on his face.

“I love you as well, Luna.” Hermione adds.

“Well you both know I love you. But Hermione, don’t think I’ve forgotten your promise. You know, the vibrator?” Luna says with a saucy smirk.


	3. First Two Thirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play on the reptilia28's Don't Fear the Reaper challenge.  
> With a twist.
> 
> What if at death #5, you can be sent back with the knowledge of your soulmate.  
> No need to go through a long and complicated bonding as you fall in love! Just touch them and boom! Bonded.
> 
> Mind you, the reaper gets to have some fun and fuck with said soulmates. Just a bit.
> 
> I am working on a 2nd chap of this as I really had fun with it.

Harry James Potter comes out of a daze sitting in a comfortable office chair. He twists back and forth looking around in what appears to be a fairly generic office. He makes to stand up and is pulled down to his seat by an unseen force. When he looks up again he finds a man sitting before him.

“Hello Harry my name is Gregory. I am your reaper.” Gregory states

“Reaper? Where am I?” Harry asks, clearly confused.

“You’re dead, Harry. For the fifth time.” Greg states.

“Dead? How- Oh. The battle. Right.” Harry replies.

“Yes, yes. Fifth time. You’ll remember the four previous deaths, now!” Greg replies.

Greg snaps his fingers and Harry’s mind is filled with his four previous deaths. Just the deaths (and post-death conversations), as four previous overlapping lives would drive anyone insane.

“Right, okay, now what?” Harry asks after a few minutes of sifting through memories.

“Well on the fifth round we are allowed a few indulgences. No I can’t let you try again with your memories intact. That’s after your seventh try. But on round five I’m allowed to let you go back with one specific piece of knowledge. Your soulmate’s identity. However in return I get to have a bit of fun.” Greg says.

“Soulmate? Who is my soulmate? Has to be Ginny, right? Cho?” Harry asks excitedly.

“Uh… Some Granger girl and oh- is this right? Lovegood? That can’t be a real name.” Greg mutters while he skims through papers in a manila folder.

“Granger? Hermione Granger? And Luna Lovegood? Which one is my soulmate?” Harry says, shocked.

“They both are Harry. Fate enjoys balance. She tries to reward those that she makes suffer unduly.” Greg explains.

“Two girls? How- Is that- I mean- WHAT?” Harry says confused and a tad aroused imagining his two friends naked.

“Oh, no, this is what Luna and Hermione look like naked.” Greg says.

A moment later Harry’s mind is flooded by the naked images of his friends.

“Okay, so now you know who your soulmates are I can send you back. As far as my bit of fun… I think I’ll make it so you can’t sleep apart from Granger and Lovegood, once you meet them. If you don’t, you’ll all feel extreme pain.” Greg says with a smirk.

“Huh?” Harry says, confused as he was still enjoying his naked friends in his mind.

“I’m sending you back to just before you get on the train your first year. No memories. But you’ll know that Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are your soulmates. You’re also going to have to sleep in the same bed as them once you meet. If you do not you’ll both experience extreme pain. Like the Cruciatus curse. Have fun!” Greg says.

A snap of Greg’s fingers later and Harry is eleven once again and about to board the Hogwarts Express. He shakes his head as the sudden knowledge of Hermione and Luna appears in his mind.

“Huh.” Is all the eleven year old Harry Potter says before continuing on.

The Weasley twins help him onto the train, recognizing his scar along the way. He meets Ron and is bombarded with questions from the redhead. He doesn’t ask many back though, a bit lost in thought over the whole soulmate thing. He meets scabbers when Ron pulls him out. Harry eventually does ask a few questions about the magical world but Ron uses the opportunities to either talk about Harry and his fame or complain about never getting anything new. The one time Harry expresses direct concern for not knowing much about the magical world, Ron brushes him off, explaining that muggleborns have the same frame of reference. After a comment about being hungry from Ron, Harry makes a distracted comment.

“Starving. I don’t get fed all that much.” Harry mutters as he reads the labels of the packaging.

When Ron complains about his corned beef, Harry perks up.

“I love corned beef. Does it have mustard? Kraut? Want to trade? I’ve got plenty of food here.” Harry says with an eager smile.

Ron takes Harry up on the deal immediately. Harry rejoices in the ability to eat real food that doesn’t sound incredibly sweet or unusual. Harry slowly savors the sandwich, knowing not to eat too fast on an empty stomach. He grimaces as he watches Ron shove candy in his face, hoping for just the right chocolate frog card. He does end up joining Ron in trying some of the magical candy. Instead of voraciously ripping into the candy, he carefully tries roughly a handful worth of Every-Flavour Beans.

They’re quickly visited by Neville looking for a toad before resuming their investigation of all the different flavor jelly beans. They’re interrupted again after a discussion on if a toad or rat is a worse pet. Neville is back but in front of him is a girl as well. Harry looks up and locks eyes with her. Something snaps between them and their eyes bug out a little. Harry zones out while the girl talks with Ron. He doesn’t come back to himself until he hears ‘I’m Hermione Granger’ which causes his eyes to bug out again. Harry introduces himself, hoping he doesn’t look like too much of an idiot. When Hermione and Neville leave, Harry stands and explains he needs to use the loo. He follows Hermione and Neville.

“Hermione!” Harry calls out and catches her attention.

She glances at Neville and jerks her head. They end up in an empty compartment with Neville standing outside.

“Did you-” Harry starts.

“Get a weird memory on the platform? Yeah.” Hermione interrupts harshly.

“Luna-” Harry starts again.

“Lovegood, yes. Her too. Haven’t met her yet.” Hermione interrupts again.

“About the-” Harry starts.

“Sleeping arrangements? Not sure. I don’t look forward to excruciating pain.” Hermione interrupts.

Harry raises an eyebrow in shock from being interrupted over and over.

“Sorry, Harry. I need to be better about it. I’m just so excited about learning magic.” Hermione explains.

Harry smiles and reaches out for her.

“We will get through it together. We-” Harry starts but isn’t interrupted by Hermione this time.

A bright flash of light comes from where their hands touch. Neville opens the door to see what’s happening. Both Harry and Hermione try and step in front of each other to protect their mate, causing them to crash into each other and fall onto the benches. Neville wants to say something but just bursts out laughing.

“Oh that’s just hilarious. Yeah, so you two are soulmates. Never thought I’d meet a pair-” Neville says after recovering from the fit of laughter.

“Trio, apparently. Someone named Luna Lovegood as well.” Hermione says.

“Oh wow! There’s maybe two other recorded triad soulmates in all of history across the entire globe! I also happen to know of Luna. She’s younger than us so she won’t be at Hogwarts this year.” Neville explains.

Both Harry and Hermione sit up and drop their mouths. In under a minute Neville has been more helpful to them than anyone else on the train. He closes the door and sits down next to Harry. He gestures to the other bench so Harry moves across from him, settling in next to Hermione.

“Can you tell us what you know about soulmates?” Hermione asks.

“They’re rare. Really rare. Maybe five or ten couples are alive at any given time. They are forces for change. Merlin was one of the other recorded triads. Don’t tell anyone. You may now be immune to pretty much all sorts of manipulation. No one can potion you, spell you, or invade your minds. But don’t think that people won’t try. That’s why you need to keep it a secret.” Neville says.

“We can trust you?” Harry starts.

“Of course, Harry. You’re my god-brother. We should have grown up together.” Neville replies.

“Brothers?” Harry asks weakly.

“Yeah, that’s what we should have been to each other. Our parents were close friends. Our mums are godmothers to each of us.” Neville says.

“Any more you can tell us?” Harry asks.

Neville checks a pocket watch and frowns.

“Not right now. Hermione was right, we’re close to Hogwarts. We’ll uh- I’ll find one of you.” Neville says.

Neville offers a hand to Harry. Harry shakes it and smiles back.

“Brothers. Wait- why didn’t I come to live with you when my parents were killed?” Harry asks.

“Story for another time.” Neville confesses.

Once Neville leaves Harry and Hermione sit together for a minute.

“You’ll need to go back to Ron. To change.” Hermione whispers.

“Forces of change.” Harry repeats, trying to come to terms with what Neville said.

“Harry, we’re less than ten minutes away. Focus. We need to keep this secret for now. Can you go back to Ron and pretend nothing is different? Change into your robes and make small talk?” Hermione asks with urgency, hands clasping one of Harry’s.

Harry nods and smiles.

“Change robes, make small talk. We will figure this out together, Hermione.” Harry replies.

They reluctantly separate and head out. Harry returns to Ron while Hermione returns to Neville as she is already in robes. Harry easily explains he ended up helping look for Neville’s toad on his way back from the loo. The two boys pull their robes on and straighten out their clothes. There’s a five minute warning from the conductor and then Hogsmeade. Hagrid greets them and leads them to the boats and then to the school. Neville sits next to Ron so Harry can sit next to Hermione in their little boat. Their souls settle a bit when they get close.

The pair somehow manage to work together to catalog everything possible without uttering an actual word. Neville smirks just a bit as he sees them looking about in perfect cooperation. They’re all a bit overwhelmed though between meeting McGonagall, ghosts, and the various speculations regarding how they would be sorted. Harry does eventually get lost in thought until he hears his name called. It is a new occurrence to not be called Freak so he has been listening as intently as possible for it. He walks up to the front of the hall and sits on the stool. The sorting hat is dropped on top of his head.

“Hm! Who are you?” The hat bursts into Harry’s mind.

“Harry Potter!” Harry replies back instantly.

“Why can I not read your mind?” The hat accuses.

“I don’t know. But place me with Hermione Granger.” Harry replies.

“Why should I?” The hat mocks.

“Because I won’t tell you anything else.” Harry replies.

Harry cuts the hat off completely. It baffles whatever intelligence the hat has.

“Gryffindor!” The hat calls out.

Harry takes the hat off and runs toward where Neville and Hermione are sitting. He slips in between them. When Ron eventually gets sorted he has to take one of the last seats across the table and a few people down from Harry. Dumbledore shows off his senility quite well before the food appears. Harry has to restrain himself again. Every type of meat Harry has ever heard of and then more. Veggies in such quantities that Harry’s eyes bug out. He piles up his plate and makes sure to eat slowly and with a lot of water. Hermione watches his restraint with concern. Harry has to pace himself with dessert as well, knowing what happens when he eats too many sweets. Hermione places a hand on his knee and squeezes it reassuringly. He ends up looking away from the head table just before he would have looked directly at the back of Quirrel’s head.

Dumbledore finishes off the evening with a few words warning of a forbidden forest and a forbidden corridor. Harry and Hermione stick close together as they’re led up to Gryffindor Tower by Percey Weasley. Neville is not far behind them while Ron lags in the back, dazed by the massive quantity of food he ate. Not to say Harry isn’t tired too. He’s just not sporting a food coma as well. Harry and Hermione share a worried look before separating to go up to their gender’s dormitory. Harry immediately picks the bed farthest from the door, one side adjacent to the wall. Neville takes the next one over to shield Harry from the others. Harry gives him a thankful glance. He watches the others change into pajamas, even Ron has them. Harry on the other hand decides to sleep in boxers and a tank top, the closest clothes he has to pajamas.

When harry parts his curtains and slips into bed he’s shocked to find it’s much larger than it looks. The even larger shock is that a comfy looking Hermione Granger is sitting cross legged on the other side. She holds a finger to her mouth and then uses two to beckon Harry into the bed. Harry clambers in and grabs a pillow to hide his body. She just hands Harry a small piece of parchment that she found on the bed.

‘Hogwarts will always welcome soulmates as such a bond is a divine gift. Welcome to your sanctuary. This space is only for you and your bond mate. You will always be safe here. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, soulmates.’ the note reads.

Harry reads and re-reads the note twice. When he places it down on the bed it vanishes silently.

“Wow.” Harry breaths out.

“Yeah. I’m really tired, Harry.” Hermione replies, preempting a long discussion.

“Me too.” Harry agrees.

“Are you going to sleep in just underwear?” Hermione asks.

“I don’t have-” Harry starts only to be interrupted when Hermione slips out of bed.

He can’t see or hear anything from what must be her dorm room. She returns a minute later with a pair of gender-less pajamas. Her own are a little feminine but not overly. The ones she hands Harry are simple, white with black polka dots. He gives her a thankful look before turning and changing. He doesn’t even think to ask for privacy nor does Hermione think to look. Once Harry is in proper pajamas they shuffle under the covers but keep space between each other. Harry hesitantly reaches a hand out to her. Her own shoots out to meet his. They squeeze hands and sigh happily.

“Night Harry.” Hermione says with a smile.

“Night Hermione.” Harry replies.

Harry and Hermione wake early thanks to a charm that Hermione placed on their pillows. Well it’s only one pillow when they wake. Harry and Hermione have shifted in their sleep until they’re face to face. But their hands are still joined.

“Morning.” Harry whispers when he sees Hermione’s eyes open.

“Morning.” Hermione replies.

Hermione casts the tempus charm, one of the many she’s tried so far along with the alarm spell. It’s early enough they have some time to talk. They both sit up across each other.

“So, soulmates, eh?” Harry starts, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. When I got to the station it was just right there in my head.” Hermione says.

“Me too.” Harry explains.

“Were you abused?” Hermione blurts out and then covers her mouth with both hands.

“Yes.” Harry replies immediately, covering his mouth too.

“I don’t think we can lie to each other. At least not easily. I did not mean to say yes.” Harry explains after a minute of shock.

“Oh. Harry.” Hermione replies.

She shuffles over to Harry and wraps an arm around him.

“We’re together now. I’ll make sure you don’t go back to where you lived before.” Hermione promises.

“Thanks.” Harry says.

“I wonder what it means to be soulmates.” Hermione wonders.

“Or what we can do. Like can we talk in our heads?” Harry speculates.

Hermione thinks a few words to herself.

“Did you hear any of that?” Hermione asks.

Harry shakes his head. He then tries calling out to Hermione, asking her something. She twitches and looks up in shock.

“How’d you do that?” Hermione asks out loud.

“I think we can talk in our heads if we call out to each other.” Harry explains.

Hermione looks down and concentrates. Harry starts laughing at the random little joke Hermione told him through their bond.

“So that will be useful. Wonder if we can talk to Luna?” Harry says.

They both concentrate and call out to an unknown Luna. But neither of them get a response.

“Maybe we have to meet her first?” Hermione postulates.

Harry agrees with a shrug and a nod.

“Sensation link?” Harry suggests.

Hermione reaches behind herself and pinches the top of her butt.

“I think I might have felt that? Maybe it’s more of a if we get hurt kind of thing?” Harry summarizes.

“Makes sense. I don’t think I’d want to feel everything you feel all the time. Would be overwhelming.” Hermione says.

Harry agrees with a nod. He reaches out for her closest hand. She eagerly laces her fingers with his.

“Touch is wonderful.” Hermione says.

“Yeah I just feel safe and happy when I’m near or touching you. Makes sense if we’re destined to love each other and what not.” Harry says.

“Yeah. I wonder what it’ll be like with a third.” Hermione ponders.

“Maybe Neville can help us get in touch with her?” Harry suggests.

“Yeah. Want to get up and see if Neville has a little while to talk?” Hermione agrees and suggests.

“Sure. It’s early enough.” Harry says.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, Harry.” Hermione says.

They separate a bit but are drawn back to each other. They end up on their knees, arms around each other in a warm and tight hug.

“Oh. Wow.” Harry says softly.

“Harry. Is this the first hug you’ve ever had?” Hermione asks softly.

Harry nods into her shoulder, tears falling down his face. He lets out a sorrowful whimper. Hermione doesn’t move to part and they stay like that for as long as they comfortably can.

“I’ll always be happy to hug you, Harry. I bet Luna will be as well.” Hermione promises.

“Thanks.” Harry whispers back.

The two kids separate and clamber out of their beds into their respective dorms. They go about their morning routines quickly. Harry does shake Neville awake and ask him if he can talk now. Neville is a little further behind Harry in his morning ablutions but the three of them meet up in the common room. Hermione leads the two boys out of the room and head down the hall until they find an empty and unlocked room. Hermione tries a locking charm, successfully, on the door.

“So, what can you tell us about soulmates?” Hermione asks Neville.

“First off, do not take the bond for granted. It’s a divine blessing. But also don’t feel pressure to live up to previous notable soulmates. Just enjoy that you have a partner- er- two partners- that will always be there for you no matter what. I can only hope to find someone nearly as amazing as you two- three- will be for each other.” Neville starts out.

“Yes that's all well and good, Neville, but we’re talking specifics here. Can you think of anything we might need to know short term to get through the next few days without issues?” Hermione replies.

“Oh. Yeah that makes sense. Have you found the bonds? From what I read you should be able to talk to each other, feel if your partner is injured, and share memories, sometimes even dreams.” Neville explains.

“We found the mind link.” Hermione says.

“And the pain link. But it’s barely noticeable with just a pinch.” Harry adds.

“Do you have any idea how we can share memories?” Hermione asks.

“Sorry, no. The book wasn’t specific. It’s more of a mention in a puberty book.” Neville says, reddening quickly.

Both Harry and Hermione blush as well.

“If you have that book, we would be very interested in reading it.” Hermione says.

“I’ll owl my gran.” Neville replies.

“Oh! Can you help us get in contact with Luna?” Harry remembers.

“Sure. I can seal the correspondence with my ring and no one by my gran could open it. I may not like her much but she understands the significance of soulmate magic and will help unconditionally. Especially if I can tell her your name. She’s still a bit bitter you didn’t come to live with us.” Neville says.

“Why is that?” Harry asks.

“Dumbledore sealed your parents will before it could be read. He said he placed you in the muggle world hidden behind the strongest wards he could make. Dumbledore is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. So he can do that kind of thing. My gran tried to intervene but she was sidelined by- uh- my parents.” Neville stops suddenly and looks down.

“Nev? What happened to your parents?” Harry asks.

“Uh, one of You-Know-Who’s supporters tortured my parents into insanity. They’re alive but don’t recognize me. My gran- well- she doesn’t think I’ll ever live up to them. They were aurors, magical police, during the war. Fought against You-Know-Who many times. This is my da’s wand.” Neville explains, showing Harry and Hermione his wand.

“Oh Neville, we’re so sorry!” Hermione blurts out and pulls Neville in for a hug.

Harry joins in on the hug and they hold Neville close for a minute.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to live up-” Neville starts.

“Neville, who was it that just told us not to worry about living up to previous soulmate trios.” Harry says pointedly.

Neville blushes.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about living up to what she wants. Be your own man.” Harry advises.

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks Harry.” Neville says.

“Any time brother.” Harry replies with a grin.

“So your gran got tied up and Dumbledore pushed through whatever he needed to put me with my relatives?” Harry asks.

“That’s what gran told me happened. A few other families tried to sue for information but Dumbledore kept a tight hold on you.” Neville replies.

“That bastard.” Harry says.

“Harry! Language!” Hermione scolds.

Harry just thinks of one of his worst memories and tries to make Hermione see it. She’s overwhelmed by the full immersion of the memory and falls to her knees.

“Those bastards!” She shouts as the memory fades.

“Language Hermione!” Harry scolds, much to Neville’s amusement.

Hermione rolls her eyes and pulls Harry into a comforting hug.

“You’re never going back there. Except maybe to burn their house down.” Hermione says.

“Yes mam.” Harry replies.

“Nev, what else might we need to know about soulmates?” Harry asks his god brother.

“Uh, I think I told you that you can’t be manipulated by magic. Potions and spells won’t work on you. No one can force you to do something not of your own will.” Neville says.

He stands there and tries to remember more but shrugs.

“I’m sorry. I can’t remember much more specifics. I’ll ask gran for a couple books. Can I tell her that it’s for you, Harry?” Neville concedes.

“Can we trust her?” Harry asks.

“The Longbottoms have been allied with The Potters for centuries. If need be, we can affirm that alliance and she- and I- would be bound by magic to keep the secret.” Neville explains.

“How do we affirm the alliance?” Harry asks.

“I’ll have to ask Gran for the wording first, I guess.” Neville says.

“Sure Neville. You know more about wizarding customs so we will trust you for help.” Harry says.

Neville and Harry hug. Hermione checks the time and informs them it’s close to breakfast and they should head down. The trio checks the hall and slips out before anyone sees them. They start heading down the staircases and manage to get lost several times. By the time they make it down they end up just in front of the other first years led by a prefect. Though by what Dean and Seamus say about peeves, Harry, Hermione, and Neville are a bit glad for their roundabout way to breakfast.

From breakfast, Harry is stalked by what feels like every student in the school. Neville tries to shoo them away but isn’t that effective. It doesn’t help that several of his year mates are in on the obsession, including his fellow Gryffindors. Hermione is the first one to come up with a plan to help shield Harry. At first she and Neville try to flank Harry, elbowing people out of the way who stop and stare. It doesn’t go well and ends up in Harry catching Hermione as she’s knocked out of the way. Next comes spells but none of the three of them know anything that could help. Her third option is research in the library. But Harry comes up with a better idea.

“Hey Fred! Or George! Can I ask you a question?” Harry shouts in the halls on the way to lunch on one day later in the week.

The one twin that’s there turns around and steps off to the side.

“What can I do for you?” The twin asks.

“People have been obsessing over me all week. Is there something I can do to make them not follow me around and gossip?” Harry asks.

The twin’s lips curve into an evil smile.

“I’ll take care of it, little Potter. Don’t you worry!” The twin says and then runs off, presumably to find his other half.

Harry shrugs when he turns to his friends. They shrug back.

As the first week progresses, Harry finds that he only really likes two classes. Well three technically, but with Professor Flitwick’s antics when reading Harry’s name on the register, Harry was put off charms a bit. Professor McGonagall however didn’t treat Harry like a celebrity at all, instead praising him only when he was the second one in the class to have any sort of success with their practical lesson. The other class Harry enjoyed was Herbology. With Neville and Hermione at his side he didn’t really wallow in memories of being forced to tend to his aunt’s roses. Especially when he learns that Neville is a bit of a green thumb and has his own greenhouse at home.

On Friday morning both Neville and Harry receive mail. Harry exchanges a note from Hedwig for some toast and bacon. It’s an invitation from Hagrid for tea that afternoon. Harry scrolls a response and sends it off with his owl. Neville on the other hand has an official looking letter with a wax seal on the back. He gives Harry a pointed look and doesn’t open it.

The trio heads down to the dungeons after breakfast, a little ahead of the rest of the Gryffindors. When they arrive Harry and Neville follow Hermione’s lead and open their books to the first chapter to go over basic lab safety and preparation skills. Harry ends up giving Hermione a warm hug to keep her from shivering in the cold. Eventually the rest of the students trickle in and take their seats. Dean ends up sitting next to Neville while Seamus and Ron sit in the far back. Like Flitwick, Snape pauses at Harry’s name. Unlike Flitwick, he ends up singling Harry out even further. 

“Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape snaps out after an introductory speech.

“Uh, asphodel and wormwood? I think I remember something about those in a sleeping potion of some sort. Draught of Living Death?” Harry says slowly, racking his brain.

He only manages to pull the name of the potion after Hermione tells him about sleeping potions through their bond.

“That is… correct. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Snape begrudgingly admits and then asks aggressively.

Spurred on by his first success, Harry actually remembers reading about bezoars.

“In the stomach of a farm animal. I’m sorry I can’t remember which one though.” Harry admits.

A moment later Hermione supplies goat but Harry ignores her.

“The stomach of a goat. Well Potter, maybe you will know something a bit more simple. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snape asks.

“In the muggle world those are the names for an ornamental yet poisonous plant with dark purple flowers. So I think they must be the same thing?” Harry says, reaching into his knowledge of gardening forced down his throat by his aunt.

“That is… correct.” Snape admits, though it seems painful for him to do so.

Harry gets a congratulatory squeeze on his knee from his soulmate. She had quickly realized not to try an answer any of the questions as the teacher was just attacking Harry.

The rest of the lesson is fairly quiet except for Snapes degrading comments regarding the Gryffindor’s skills. Harry does have to grab Neville’s hand as he is about to add porcupine quills to a hot cauldron. He also does show both Hermione and Neville how to properly slice some of the ingredients as he has developed surprisingly good knife skills from being forced to cook most of the meals for his relatives. As a result their potions are rather high quality. Not perfect by any means but not complete failures. The complete failures were in the back of the class. Ron and Seamus were goofing off a bit and turned the flame up way too high near the end. It reaches it’s boiling point and starts releasing horrible smelling fumes. Snape waves his wand and clears the fumes out, but not before berating Ron and Seamus and giving them a failing grade for the day and taking points.

When they’re dismissed, they all rush out of the dungeons, heading for warmer areas of the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Neville meet up by the main entrance, panting hard.

“Warmer, Mione? Do you want to grab a sweater before we go to Hagrid’s?” Harry asks.

“I think I’m fine. It’s just so cold and dank down there. Some tea will warm me up.” Hermione replies.

“Okay. I really don’t like that class. Snape seems to have a grudge for me and there was no actual teaching! Neville almost made a mistake and Ron and Seamus did.” Harry complains as they start walking out of the castle.

“Professor Snape, Harry.” Hermione chides.

“I’ll call him a professor if he teaches us something.” Harry retorts.

“Well- fine. If he teaches us something I’ll expect you to show him respect. In the mean time we need to learn some basic safety and skills as it’s clear he won’t teach us those. The quills Neville almost added? Those would have melted the cauldron and caused a massive toxic mess.” Hermione explains.

Neville looks horrified at his near mistake but both Harry and Hermione pat him on the back.

“Nev, you’re not supposed to know everything on the first day. We should have had classes on how to prepare ingredients. Classes on how certain ingredients interact or at least which ingredients can cause really bad results. We shouldn’t be allowed to do anything until we pass a basic test for lab safety.” Hermione explains.

“Remember in the greenhouses? We had a really boring lesson on safety first. Then we worked with the least dangerous plants next.” Harry continues.

“Oh.” Neville says.

“Yeah, you’re doing fine, Nev. We will set up some time to learn potion safety ourselves. Maybe we can ask Professor Sprout for help. She seems nice.” Hermione decides.

Neville agrees and they make their way over to Hagrid’s hut with little more talking. When they reach the hut and knock, Fang’s barking scares Neville into running away as fast as he can. Harry chases after him leaving Hermione standing there alone when Hagrid opens the door.

“I- uh- Harry-” Hermione stutters, trying not to laugh hard.

Harry returns with a frightful Neville on his arm a minute later.

“It’s not going to eat you Nev, it’s just a dog.” Harry reassures him one more time.

“Right. A dog. That’s closer to a horse, Harry.” Neville replies.

“Oh don’t worry ‘bou’ Fang! He’s a big baby!” Hagrid says.

Neville hesitantly reaches his hand out. Fang sniffs him and relaxes before turning tail and curling up in a corner. The trio head into the hut at Hagrid’s beckoning. They all sit down on what would be a chair for Hagrid but is more of a bench for three eleven year old children. Harry introduces his friends while Hagrid sets out tea for them. He returns with a plate of rock cakes. Harry reaches out and pulls them toward his friends, inadvertently covering a news paper clipping about the break in at Gringotts. The trio tells Hagrid about the classes until Harry bites into a rock cake and shouts out in pain.

“Ow! What’s in these things? Actual rocks?” Harry yells in pain.

Hermione is next to him trying to keep her eyes from watering from the pain across their bond. Neville gently tries to bite into the cakes and finds they’re basically as hard as rock. Once Harry gets over the initial pain he sits back down.

“Hagrid, rock cakes are supposed to have a rough exterior and be buttery soft inside. I’ve made them before. I’ll come down next Friday afternoon and show you a good recipe.” Harry explains, still in a bit of throbbing pain.

Hermione glances at him, still feeling the pain but doesn’t say anything.

“They are a bit hard, aren’t they?” Hagrid muses as he bites into one.

“I’m a good baker, Hagrid. I’ll come down and show you some tips.” Harry tells the half giant.

Hagrid graciously accepts the offer, blushing a bit. They eventually head back up to the castle but Hermione pulls Harry to a stop before they get back.

“Harry, I can feel how much pain you’re in. We’re going to the hospital wing to get your tooth fixed now.” Hermione says forcefully.

“Hermione I’m-” Harry starts but stops when she glares at him. “Right. I’m not just me anymore. I’m a we now.” Harry finishes.

“Exactly. Let’s go.” Hermione says with a little smile.

They make a quick trip to the hospital wing. Unfortunately teeth can’t be fixed when they crack as badly as Harry’s did. However they can be regrown. So Madam Pomfrey vanishes his tooth, gives him a pain potion and a small dose of skelegrow. She also gives him a small dose of sleeping potion with instructions to take it later and several charms on the vial so it can’t be taken by anyone else. At Harry’s insistence, Madam Pomfrey fixes Hermione’s teeth as well. She protests at first but Harry glares at her the same way she glared at him earlier. Five minutes Later Hermione is looking at herself in a mirror 

They end up missing part of dinner and end up having to eat quickly before dessert is served. Harry obviously ends up eating soft foods, mostly mashed potatoes and some squash. Hermione gives him a squeeze just behind the knee as she also feels the dull throbbing in her mouth. The ice cream with dessert does help. Hermione manages not to say anything about eating too many sweets. By the time they get to the dormitory they’re all really quite tired, Harry especially with the healing potion in his system.

“Hey, Hermione, have you told your parents about us?” Harry asks lazily.

Harry downs the sleeping potion, expecting it to take a little while. Instead just as Hermione starts to answer Harry flops down on his side, dead to the world.

“Well that was abrupt.” Hermione says with a grin.

She repositions Harry so he’s sleeping on his side. She slips in next to him and ends up snuggling up to him, hopefully comforting him enough to keep him asleep through the pain of the skelegrow. Luckily, for Harry, he doesn’t wake until morning. When Hermione wakes, she finds her soulmate with his hands in his mouth examining his new tooth.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Harry says.

“Your other teeth hurt?” Hermione asks, a bit worried.

“Dull throb that I didn’t think anything of it until now.” Harry replies.

“Maybe we should have Madam Pomfrey check the rest of them? My parents are dentists, they could take a look too over break, if you’d like.” Hermione suggests.

“Madam Pomfrey probably would be faster.” Harry says before sticking a hand back in his mouth.

Hermione smiles and blushes at the cuteness. She pokes Harry and he pauses, hand still in his mouth. She pulls the hand out. He wipes it against the sheets before being hugged hard.

“Harry, I think we need to have all of you checked out. Who knows what other problems you’ve got from your relative’s abuse. I did look up healers and they’re under strict oaths. So you could tell her everything.” Hermione whispers.

Harry lets out a tear but nods into her shoulder.

“This afternoon? I think you said you wanted to spend the morning doing homework so we could explore tomorrow.” Harry replies.

“Sure, Harry.” Hermione says with a smile.

They spend the morning with Neville working on homework assignments. Hermione’s meticulous notes prove to be insanely useful to all of them. What surprises both Harry and Hermione is that Neville is a surprisingly good writer. He knows his grammar and vocabulary and has exquisite calligraphy. He’s just very slow with a quill. He explains that it’s part of the normal upbringing of most wizards and witches. Hermione hands him a ball point pen and paper and watches him gawk in awe.

“We’ve got to use these in classes for notes! I could actually take the kind of notes you do, Hermione.” Neville exclaims.

“I’ll have my parents owl some for you. Harry, can I use Hedwig?” Hermione says.

Neville reaches in his bag for some gold, pulling several galleons out. Hermione pushes the proffered gold away with a grin.

“Neville, each of these cost well under one pound. A galleon is five pounds. Maybe a sickle each? Probably not even that much. It’s not an issue.” Hermione says.

“Take a galleon as thanks then.” Neville says.

Hermione relents and takes the galleon. She’s given a second by Harry.

“I’d love some too.” He says with a smile.

Hermione rolls her eyes.

“Fine! But you two don’t get to buy me any birthday presents then.” She says in a huff.

“When’s your birthday?” Harry immediately asks.

“Thursday.” She says.

“Okay. Okay. Gimme that.” Harry takes his galleon back.

He takes Neville’s too. He then gives Hermione a handful of silver for the pens.

“What’s that for!” She shouts indignantly.

“Now we can get you proper birthday gifts.” Harry says with a smug smile.

Hermione huffs, but pockets the silver.

“Just know I might not be able to get you anything for a while.” Harry adds.

“Or I could owl gran.” Neville suggests.

That comment reminds Harry of the letter from Neville’s gran the day before. He mentions it and Neville pulls it out of his robes. It’s a bit crumpled. Neville places a ring on the seal, releasing the magic on the envelope. It’s the first time either of them have seen an heir’s ring up close so they both ask several basic questions which Neville answers.

“You should know about these, Harry. You are the heir of the Potter family.” Neville comments off hand.

“Huh?” Harry says, mouth open.

“You don’t know? Oh. It’s not exactly my place. It’s your family’s- well- maybe I best just explain. Old families go back hundreds, often thousands of years. They have to name heirs for each generation to pick who will be the next head of the family. Usually it’s a given for a first born of the current head. Though sometimes people designate other heirs. There’s a large power vacuum for a few families that lost members during the last war. For someone like you who is the only Potter left- well- you’ll need to talk to the Goblins and see what they say.” Neville says.

“Oh. Okay.” Harry says, trying to process the implications.

Neville finally pulls the parchment out. Harry and Neville read the instructions and complete them. It’s a simple oath that Hermione suggests they modify ever so slightly to prevent potential complications. Instead of calling himself heir Potter, Harry calls himself the last known Potter so he won’t be punished magically if there is a different heir potter. There’s a flash of magic not unlike the burst when Harry and Hermione touched for the first time.

“Oh. Neville. Brother.” Harry says after the oath.

“Brother.” Neville affirms.

They shake hands and then one-arm hug. Hermione smiles at their budding bromance.

“Tell your gran about us, Nev. See if she can send some books.” Harry says.

“We’d like to talk to Luna too if possible. Though maybe not touch her until she can go to Hogwarts. We have to stay relatively close together, especially at night.” Hermione adds.

“Oh and see if she can contact the goblins for me!” Harry adds.

“Oh and-” Hermione starts but stops, realizing they’re asking a lot of Neville and his gran.

“Maybe start with some books.” Harry says with a soft smile.

Neville nods and starts to compose a letter. The soulmates watch as he seals the letter with a burst of family magic, creating a wax seal. Hermione works on a letter to her parents. Harry leans over her shoulder after checking that it’s okay through their bond. He notices a conspicuous lack of any mentions of soulmates.

“Probably best not to shock them on the first letter. Your dental troubles will fascinate them plenty.” Hermione explains.

Harry nods on her shoulder and pulls back. While his soulmate and best friend work on their letters home, Harry heads to the hospital wing.

“Mister Potter! All your teeth hurt?” Madam Pomfrey exclaims.

“I only noticed when the new one didn’t hurt.” Harry sheepishly explains.

“Well, when did you last visit a muggle tooth healer?” She asks.

“Um, never.” Harry replies.

“Goodness!” Madam Pomfrey explains.

She pats a bed and makes him lie down for an exam. Twenty minutes later she’s sitting down next to Harry in shock.

“Mister Potter. I’m not sure what has happened to you but- I- I-” She’s rendered speechless.

“Abuse, Madam Pomfrey. My entire life since my parents died. Hermione said you’re under oaths and I can trust you so-” Harry explains.

“Abuse and neglect.” She clarifies.

Harry waits for her to say more but she’s clearly taking a few minutes to process the horrors that his body has endured.

“You’ll be on a potion regimen for the entire school year, potentially longer. I’ve got two bones and most of your teeth to regrow. Oh and why do I see multiple magical signatures? It’s almost as if you’ve got a soulmate.” Madam Pomfrey says forcefully.

Harry pauses to ask Hermione if he can tell her. But the pause is enough to tell her what she knows.

“Oh! How marvelous! I haven’t met soulmates in decades! Are you willing to tell me who they are?” Madam Pomfrey says excitedly.

“Hermione Granger.” Harry says, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Ah! From what I’ve heard she’s a lovely girl. Do you need any information on the bond?” She asks.

“Neville is asking his gran. We affirmed our alliance earlier.” Harry explains.

“Ah yes. Old families will have tombs that aren’t publicly available.” Madam Pomfrey answers.

“I’ll also need Hermione in my bed if I am to stay here overnight.” Harry explains.

“Yes, that is a requirement for some soul bonds. Not all but some. I’m happy to accommodate.” She replies. “Oh! As soul bonds rate higher than marriages, you and Hermione are considered married in my eyes and are allowed access to each other’s medical records.” She adds after a moment of thought.

Harry nods in understanding.

“It also means the majority of simple treatments can be done at your leisure in your own bed. Since you’ll have someone there to alert me if there are any complications.” She says with a sly smile.

Harry perks up at the idea of not spending more time than necessary in the hospital wing.

“I’ll start you off with the rest of your teeth tonight. Come by after dinner and I’ll set you up. Bring your soulmate as well, please.” Madam Pomfrey says.

Harry agrees and is released. He goes to find his friends. On entering the common room he’s accosted by Ron Weasley who wants to play chess. Then exploding snap. Harry doesn’t even pay attention to the third request as he’s a bit annoyed by the first two. Harry walks off and sits with Hermione and Neville. He explains what happened in the hospital wing. Neville and Hermione mention they sent their letters off.

That evening Hermione curls up with a nearly toothless Harry as he drifts off into a potion induced slumber. When she wakes Harry has a perfect set of teeth, rivaling her own dentist curated, and magically fixed ones. She wakes Harry with a wide smile which he returns. Harry pulls Hermione down. When they feel the pleasure of cuddling with their soulmates they go limp and moan lightly.

“Oh this soulmate thing isn’t bad.” Hermione murmurs into Harry’s shoulder.

“Mm, you’re nice and warm, smell good too.” Harry mutters.

He clacks his teeth a bit and moves his jaws.

“Okay this whole new teeth thing is weird. My mouth feels weird. But it doesn’t hurt anymore so that’s good.” Harry adds.

He can’t see but Hermione is blushing madly after his earlier comments. She shuffles and snuggles in tighter to his body.

“You smell nice too.” She mutters and is rewarded by a tight squeeze from Harry.

The new week brings a notice of flying lessons. Though none of the Gryffindors are terribly happy that it’s with the Slytherins. Neville is no help as he’s never been allowed on a broom in his life. Which honestly probably wasn’t the worst idea his gran has had. Neville is prone to accidents. The others who have grown up in wizarding families do talk about Quidditch quite a bit after the notice. And before, too. But it doubles or maybe triples in intensity after the notice of lessons. Harry, Hermione, and Neville are all quite nervous about the prospects.

Hermione hits the books, Neville pays close attention to her research, and Harry sits back knowing that worrying will just make it worse. So eventually he snaps Hermione’s book closed and puts a finger up when she tries to protest. He reassures her that she’s studied enough through their bond. Then he hugs her quickly. Neville obviously doesn’t get the same comfort but Harry does say that he will try to make sure they both look like fools if it comes to that. Neville claps him on the back and agrees.

Of course plans don’t always go to plan. The morning of the flying lesson, Neville receives a box from his gran. At the bottom is a small parcel of books sealed by family magic. There’s a card as well but it’s less interesting than the rest of the contents. Neville pulls out a present that’s for himself. He unwraps it and realizes what it is.

“It’s my da’s rememberall! Goes red when you’ve forgotten something.” Neville exclaims.

Before anyone can say anything it turns red. Then Neville’s cheeks burn red as he tries to figure out what he’s forgotten. After a minute of barely restrained laughter, Harry leans in and whispers that he forgot his robes for breakfast. Of course, Malfoy has to come over and antagonize Neville until the last second when McGonagall comes to diffuse the situation.

The lessons don’t start until mid afternoon. Neville really isn’t looking forward to the prospect but is relieved to be there with his friends. Mostly relieved to just have friends in general. Harry claps him on the back and reminds him that for the first time his gran was proud of him. Their first attempts with the brooms are mixed. Harry’s broom responds immediately. Neville’s didn’t move at all while Hermione’s rolled over like a puppy.

‘YOU HAVE TO WANT IT!’ He shouts over his bond to Hermione.

Hermione jerks and then tries again. The broom it pops right into her hand. He relays the advice to Neville who finally gets the broom in his hand, though fairly slowly. It’s better than what happens to Fay Dunbar. She gets a face full of broomstick, complete with a broken nose. Lavender ends up taking her to the hospital wing. Neville is a bit more confident when he swings a leg over his broom. Unfortunately that confidence ends up costing him. He kicks off way too hard and ends up rocketing into the air. Before anyone can go help he ends up on the ground moaning in pain. Harry and Hermione rush over to their friend and help him up. Madam Hooch ends up taking him to the hospital so she can also fetch Lavender.

Malfoy and his cronies immediately ridicule Neville. Harry awkwardly stands off to the side not sure if he should defend Neville or stay quiet and not draw undue attention. Parvati surprisingly tells Malfoy off but then gets insulted herself. It’s not until Malfoy finds Neville’s rememberall and taunts him even more that Harry speaks up.

“Give it here Malfoy.” Harry says darkly.

Before anyone can comprehend what’s said, Malfoy is up in the air zooming off with the rememberall. Hermione is about to reprimand Harry but stops.

‘Friendship is more important than rules sometimes, Hermione’ Harry says through their bond as he rockets off on his own broom.

Hermione ends up cheering Harry on as he surprisingly almost out flies Malfoy on his first try. Harry aggressively attacks Malfoy until the blonde throws the rememberall and dives back to the ground. On impulse Harry dives for the ball, catching it only a foot from the ground. He uses a trick learned from the Dursley’s abuse to tuck and roll without injury. He holds the ball up like a trophy but is immediately humbled by a shriek from McGonagall.

“HARRY POTTER!” She shouts, running surprisingly fast out across the lawn.

After a thorough chastisement from the professor, Harry is led inside by his arm. Realizing that if they expel him, they’d have to expel Hermione as well due to their bond, Harry tattles. He explains the entire scenario, resulting in Malfoy loosing fifty points for Slytherin. Three times. Fifty points for the flying, fifty points for stealing, and fifty points for his language. Along with months worth of detention. But that she decides to announce the deductions and detentions over dinner, much to Harry’s amusement.

While Harry does loose five points for disobeying Hooch’s order, he earns twenty five back for such an amazing catch. As McGonagall says, if Professor Snape can favor his students so can she. She introduces Harry to Oliver Wood and explains that Harry isn’t in trouble but instead is going to be on the Quidditch team. She then dumps the actually important news. Harry’s father was a star Quidditch player. For a minute Harry doesn’t pay attention, focused only on the tidbit of information on his parents.

Much to the annoyance of the rest of Gryffindor, Harry stays tight lipped regarding what happened after leaving the pitch. They bug him several times at dinner but to no success. Fred and George wink at him though. Malfoy comes over to taunt him until McGonagall stands up and take one hundred and fifty points total and sentences Malfoy to months of detentions. Harry just smirks as Malfoy skulks back to his table. The smirk widens into a grin as he’s screamed at by almost every member of his house.

On their way out of the hall Malfoy tries to challenge Harry to a duel. Ron immediately accepts and offers to be Harry’s second but Neville comes to the rescue with his knowledge of pureblood customs. He tells Harry how to politely refuse the duel while somehow also embarrassing Malfoy at the same time. The worst part, at least for Malfoy, is that Harry and Neville take long enough to draw a crowd and thus witnesses to disseminate his failed gambit.

Ron dejectedly walks off while Neville gets a beaming smile from Harry. Hermione grabs both their arms and drags them up to the dorm far ahead of anyone else. Harry tells Neville that instead of getting in trouble he made the team. Neville stops in his tracks, shocked. After sputtering out the few statistics he knows he shuts up in awe.

“Oh and Nev? Maybe don’t bring this around. Don’t want it getting damaged.” Harry says.

He specifically hands the rememberall back to Neville instead of tossing it like he wanted to. Neville gapes in awe and then hugs Harry tight.

“Thanks, brother.” Neville says.

At breakfast the next morning a note comes to Harry from an unfamililar owl.

‘Mister Potter, A new Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom has been delivered to the Hogwarts Quidditch paddock. Enjoy. It’s the least I could do to make up for all the birthdays I missed.  
\- Professor McGonagall’

Harry looks up at his favorite professor with an odd look. She just winks at him and returns to her meal. Neville’s owl enters in a little while later with a note from a certain Lovegood. Neville unseals it and hands it to Harry. He pockets it quickly before re-reading the note from his favorite professor about the broomstick. Later that evening, Harry, Neville, and Hermione set off to the Quidditch Pitch. The trio gets there early so Harry obviously has to hop on and try his new broom. Neville holds a green tinged Hermione up while her soulmate rockets around the pitch.

Wood tries to call Harry down but it takes Hermione telling him over their bond for him to return. Wood then goes over the rules of the game, something Neville was barely able to do and Hermione was able to do perfectly but not in a way that was understandable. Wood though captures Harry’s attention and gives him a working description of the game. They end up playing catch with golf balls, even Hermione having a go throwing one. But soon it’s pitch black and they head in.

Harry and Hermione meet in their sanctuary that night, shuffling together until their legs are pressed against each other’s. They open the letter from Luna and find that it’s sealed by a key word. They say ‘soulmates’ simultaneously. The gibberish letters turn into actual English.

‘Hello Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. My name is Luna Lovegood. On September first, just before eleven in the morning I was informed by the Nargles that you two are my soulmates. Unfortunately I am a few months too young to attend Hogwarts at the same time as you both. However I wish to meet you this summer. Badly. I’ve been dreaming of you two since I heard your names in my mind. Would you please send some pictures? I would love to be able to see your faces. I’ve included a picture of myself for you. I desperately wish to meet you, Luna Lovegood.’ reads the letter.

Hermione who is holding the letter pulls it to her chest and smiles. Harry picks up the fallen picture and stares at it with a longing look and a little whimper. Hermione pulls his hand so she can see as well and then freezes. The girl in the photo looks so happy and innocent. Both of their hearts melt with love and irrational happiness. They fall asleep like that with smiles on their faces. Come morning they place the photo on the shelf above their bed where they keep their wands and Harry’s glasses.

Photographs are a bit hard until Hermione realizes they don’t need magical photos. So Hermione sends off a request to her parents for a disposable camera. A few days later they take pictures of themselves and then several around Hogwarts for Hermione’s parents. They send the camera back to her parents and eventually get the pictures of each other back after two weeks. Hedwig loves the work and enjoys her bacon rewards. A week after sending the photos off to their third, they receive a wonderful thank you note from their Luna.

A week after their flying practice was Hermione’s birthday. As the only two students to know the date, Harry and Neville were the only ones to wish her Happy Birthday. Unfortunately neither had any presents for her but they promised she would get some as soon as possible. Of course she did receive a card from her parents with a promise to take her shopping over break. Surprisingly Luna sent a small present by way of Neville’s gran. There’s no note or card, just a fruit tart. They also are a bit confused as they hadn’t told her of Hermione’s birthday. The tart is delicious yet also confusing. The fruit in it is reminiscent of stone fruit but neither of them can place it. Neville comes to the rescue, explaining that the Lovegoods often bring back unusual and foreign plants from their international travels. 

Classes proceed as they started. Sprout and McGonagall have rapidly become Harry and Hermione’s favorite teachers. Snape has continued to abuse Harry just a little more than he does the rest of Gryffindor. Flitwick keeps singling Harry and Hermione out in class. Astronomy, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are horribly boring though. Neville surprisingly has become a very studious learner. With pens from Hermione’s parents he’s been able to keep up with note taking and can finish drafts of homework quickly. He still has to hand the work in on parchment. However paper and pens has saved Neville’s grades. He’s not quite up to Hermione’s standards but between Neville and Harry they often catch more useful notes combined than Hermione alone.

Their free time over the past few weeks has been spent researching soulmates. Except for one afternoon teaching Hagrid how to bake. They’ve spent many hours reading the books that Neville’s gran sent, just disguised in other books. As it turns out there’s not much more regarding the mechanics of their bond. Sharing thoughts, dreams, and memories will become easier with time. But there’s not going to be a full melding of their minds. Both Harry and Hermione are ecstatic that they will get to retain their selves.

Their free time is limited thanks to Quidditch. Both Neville and Hermione have been going with him so as not to arouse suspicion. Everyone knows that Harry Potter hangs out with his two friends. If they were seen without him people might wonder. They’ve managed to keep his position on the team a secret. Neville and Hermione have taken to bringing books to the practices to fill their time and distract themselves from Harry’s increasingly wild stunts.

The twins have also been a massive help in getting the heat of Harry. They started off following Harry around and hexing his stalkers. It worked fine but they couldn’t be around Harry the entire time. So they developed a noxious stink bomb for Harry to keep on his person. Every time he sees a crowd following him he tosses one of the stink bombs at them and runs. Hermione also learned the stinging hex and has been using it liberally in the halls for the occasional stalker. Even Neville has gotten in on the fun, but only a few times.

On Halloween day they end up finally being allowed to try a new charm that they’ve been learning about for a week with Professor Flitwick. The levitation charm. Harry approaches Neville immediately as the boy looks a bit lost and he knows Hermione can do the charm with her eyes closed. He ends up in a corner working with Neville trying to get him past the basic phrase and work on the intent and purpose of the spell. He doesn’t hear Ron insult Hermione several times. Nor does he hear Hermione run off in tears after several insults.

Harry does check in with Hermione through their bond after the class but she says it’s personal and she’s okay. So Harry lets her be. Hermione is just glad that her emotions don’t bleed over the bond. At least not yet. As their bond develops big bursts of emotions will bleed through from time to time. Luckily the bond develops slowly to prevent shock and potential resentment. He checks in at dinner and is told to butt out but grab her some food.

Harry starts loading up his second plate- a requirement from Madam Pomfrey’s potions. But then one of his least favorite professors bursts in. Well maybe not least favorite. Snape is his least favorite. But least after Snape. Professor Quirrel bursts in and screams about a troll. For some reason the whole school seems to freak out. For some reason they seem to think that not a single person in the entire building could deal with a dimwitted blob of muscle. For some reason they think that the professors and seventh years can’t protect them in the great hall. It’s not totally unfounded, the professors think that sending the Slytherins into the dungeons where the troll was sighted last is a good idea.

Harry turns to Neville and they have an instantaneous and non verbal conversation about Hermione. Then a split second later Harry is telling Hermione about the troll through their link. She’s up and on her feet, wand out. Her face is still streaked with tears but she manages to remember where she is and tell Harry. Her soulmate and best friend run past the prefects and sprint toward where she is. When they find Hermione she’s cornered in a hall by the most disgusting thing both Harry and Neville have ever seen.

‘We will distract it, you run.’ Harry commands Hermione over their bond.

Harry tries throwing a pebble from the floor but the troll doesn’t even notice it. Neville throws a sconce which does distract the troll but not enough to pull it’s attention from Hermione. Harry, in a split second, tries the new spell they leaned earlier in the day. After his second try, he is successful. The troll’s club is in the air. Hermione clambers to her feet and sprints between the troll’s legs and over to Harry and Neville. She grasps Harry’s free hand.

“Do something! One of you!” Harry shouts as the troll turns on them.

“What Harry? We barely know anything!” Neville shouts back.

“Um- um- um- Matchstick! It’s made of wood! Transfigure it into a needle!” Hermione says excitedly.

Neville realizes that Hermione lost her wand in the scuffle so he has to do it. He closes his eyes and concentrates on visualizing a needle and casting the spell. When he opens his eyes, Harry is levitating a giant needle above the troll. With just a bit of thought Harry has the pointy end facing down and he lets go of the spell. The trio gasp as the needle pierces the troll’s thick skin, sticking straight out of it’s head. They back up as the troll starts swaying back and forth, eventually falling hard just a few feet from where they now stand. Hermione turns to Harry and pulls him in for a hug. Neville comes around her back and joins in. The trio stand there shaking until the professors join them. McGonagall ends up ushering the trio away from the dead troll. After a stuttering Hermione recounts her story with Harry’s urging, McGonagall gives them hoards of points and gives Ron Weasley a month’s worth of detentions along side Malfoy.

Neville is the only one that has to endure Ron’s complaining that night though. Harry quickly changes into pajamas and hops into bed to find a still shaking Hermione under the covers, looking up at the canopy. He slips in next her and wraps her up in his arms. Harry starts silently crying into her hair as they rock each other to sleep. From that moment on they never sleep without cuddling again.

Harry and Hermione wake early and stretch out before snuggling back into each other’s arms. Harry casts a breath freshening charm on both of them before surging forward. Hermione happily meets him in the middle, interlocking their lips. Tasting their soulmates for the first time is divine. They both sigh and smile. Hermione blushes as they pull back, snuggling in and tucking her head under Harry’s chin.

“Can you please not block me out again, Mione?” Harry quietly asks.

“Never again, Harry. Never. I’ll always be by your side.” She replies.

“And I’ll always be by yours. Except maybe in the bathroom.” Harry says, trying to inject a bit of humor.

He’s rewarded wonderfully as Hermione’s laughs reverberate through his own body. They spend the wee hours of the morning cuddling and occasionally sharing mostly chaste kisses. They eventually head downstairs for breakfast with Neville in tow. They come to find that the entire school knows about the troll incident. While Harry almost falls over from getting his back pat, Neville actually does when a large seventh year comes by. Luckily for Harry and Neville their fame wears off after a few days. Neither reckon they could have survived the congratulatory assault on a daily basis for any longer.

Neville is rewarded a few days later with a note from his gran praising his bravery and skills. The note also comes with one from Luna, expressing her concern for the danger her soulmates were put in and thanks that Hermione is okay. There’s also another picture included of Luna in front of her home. They cherish the image before placing it next to the close up of Luna’s face she sent in her first letter. They write her a lovely note back with a picture of Harry in his Quidditch robes.

On the topic of Quidditch, Harry has become increasingly nervous for his first match against Slytherin. Hermione though makes sure he eats plenty of food the night before. She also is responsible for him waking up early and eating some food she had taken just for this occasion. As a result Harry only is horribly nervous as he makes his way to the changing rooms. Hermione and Neville stay with him until the entire team arrives. They say their goodbyes and find seats.

Lee Jordan whips the crowd into a frenzy as he introduces the teams. He save’s Harry’s name for last. The crowd pauses for a second to remember the rumor that Harry had caught Neville’s rememberall with ease during his first time on a broom. Then they erupt like thunder, cheering him on. Ron and Malfoy would have been shocked but they weren’t allowed to go to the first game of the season thanks to their detentions.

Harry is fouled by Marcus Flint fairly quickly into the game. It throws him off balance enough that he doesn’t notice his broom isn’t fully under his own control. By the time he does he immediately tells Hermione over their link. She tells Neville. They grab binoculars from some of their fellow Gryffindors and start scanning the crowds. Hermione finds Quirrel while Neville finds Snape. Both teachers are muttering under their breath, wands out, and their eyes are both on Harry. Hermione tugs at Neville and they fight their way through the stands.

When they manage to get behind the stands of the teachers, Hermione and Neville set Snape and Quirrel on fire at the same time. They then sneak away before they’re caught. Since the flames aren’t special, they’re easily put out. But no one notices until they’re quite large and as a result both Snape and Quirrel end up drenched head to toe. Luckily for Harry the jinx on his broom broke and he was able to catch the snitch. Well, catch isn’t quite right. Swallow is more accurate. They don’t see it as they’re too busy fleeing from the professors. But when they hear Lee Jordan say Harry has caught the snitch, Hermione directs Neville down to the pitch. She pulls her camera out and grabs a picture of Harry holding his first caught snitch. Hermione runs up and hugs him after the picture.

‘Got a good pic for our Luna.’ She tells him over the bond.

Harry holds her tight for a few seconds before they’re mobbed by the rest of the Quidditch team. Neville gets a hug once Harry is free. They’re all ushered back to the paddock where Harry changes and showers. He’s flanked by Hermione and Neville on their way back to the castle. That evening they find out the tradition of post-match parties. The trio gets their first taste of butterbeer that night thanks to the Weasley Twins.

Hedwig is put through several trips to and from Crawley so they can get the photos developed. Neville’s gran’s owl leaves Hogwarts just in time as winter storms move in over Hogwarts for days on end. Professor McGonagall comes around collecting names of those staying over the holidays. Hermione suggests Harry put his name down as officially he has no where he would want to be. So he does. But he also works with Hermione to pack up some of his things in her trunk. They also find an practice a charm called the notice-me-not charm. That way on their way out when Filch checks names off his list, Harry slips by. He, Hermione, and Neville spend a lovely afternoon on the train ride back.

Hermione introduces Harry and Neville to her parents after she and Harry are introduced to Neville’s gran. There’s talk of meeting up at Longbottom Manor on Boxing Day before the families leave the platform. Hermione snuggles into Harry on the drive home, falling asleep on his shoulder. Hermione’s parents look on fondly at their daughter and her first real friend. However the fondness ends when they get back and Harry follows Hermione to her bedroom.

“Harry, your room is over here.” Emma Granger tells him.

Harry looks at Hermione who just sighs.

“Here, mum, we’re too tired to explain now so just read this.” Hermione says.

She grabs a book from her trunk, one of the ones from Neville’s gran, and hands it to her mother.

“Harry and I are soulmates. Along with another girl named Luna but we haven’t met her. If we don’t sleep in the same bed it will feel like our bodies are being ripped apart over and over.” Hermione explains.

She tugs Harry along while her mother just stands with her mouth open. Emma Granger eventually closes her mouth. She heads for the kitchen to make some tea. She sits down in their living room and snuggles up to read the book. Morning comes and she finds herself still on the couch, book on her face. She twitches and finds herself looking up at her amused husband.

“Oh Dan! Our little baby is so lucky! Here read this! I’ll go wake them up.” Emma says with a wide smile.

Dan shrugs and sits down with some fresh tea to start reading the book his wife gave him. Emma meanwhile heads upstairs to her daughter’s room. She stops in the doorway when she sees the most adorable sight she’s ever seen. Hermione is spooning Harry, one arm thrown over him. Both of their hands are interlaced. So she quietly backs out and fetches a camera. She snaps a picture of Harry and Hermione before she wakes them up. She nudges Hermione’s shoulder until she groggily opens her eyes.

“Morning Hermione. Come on down when you’re ready. I’ll make your favorite.” Emma says with a wide smile.

Hermione smiles and nods. When the door closes behind Emma she starts gently waking Harry up. It takes a minute but he shifts onto his back. Hermione snuggles onto his chest and wraps her arms around him. They cuddle for a few minutes in silence. Well they wish each other a good morning over their bond but that’s it. After a little while Hermione gets up and heads to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She shows Harry where everything is so he can do the same after her. Once they’re dressed and ready, they head downstairs.

“Morning sweetie!” Emma calls out.

Dan doesn’t greet them as he’s engrossed in the book. So Emma ushers them into the kitchen. She’s prepared waffles with plenty of fresh fruit and as a treat, chocolate and maple syrups. It’s an unusual day in the Granger household when sweets are served but they haven’t seen their daughter in months so it’s warranted. After a round of hugs from Emma, they sit down and dive in. Dan joins them after his wife calls out to him. However he still has the book in one hand. Emma snatches it out of his hand and glares at him.

“You’re not getting syrup all over their books, Dan.” Emma says to him.

He shrugs and grabs a waffle from the pile. The family quickly demolishes the food and lazily dumps the dirty dishes in the washer. They end up sitting in the living room after, Harry and Hermione snuggled up under a blanket.

“So sweetie. You and Harry and some girl named Luna are soulmates. Why doesn’t Luna need to sleep with you too?” Emma asks.

“We haven’t bonded with her yet. She’s a few months too young and won’t be at Hogwarts until next year.” Hermione explains.

“We’re hoping that we can meet up with her after school is out. We’ve been exchanging letters securely with our friend Neville’s help. We don’t really want anyone to know our relationship.” Harry explains.

“But don’t you have to sleep together at Hogwarts too?” Dan asks.

“Two of the founders of the school were soulmates. They devised a way that merges our beds together so it looks like we go to bed separately. I’m hoping Luna’s bed will merge too.” Harry explains.

“Does it hurt to have to wait to meet her?” Emma asks.

“No. But it does feel like a part of me is missing.” Harry replies.

“Me too, mum. Its not painful in a physical way. More of a pull on my soul that won’t be complete until we bond with Luna.” Hermione adds.

“We have been talking with her. Exchanging letters and pictures. Oh!” Harry continues.

Harry hops up and runs to grab their pictures of Luna. He returns and hands out their precious pictures to Hermione’s parents. They swoon over the adorable blonde.

“I’m assuming that the fact that she’s a girl isn’t an issue, Hermione?” Emma asks.

“Huh? No. I mean I’m not like into girls. But I’ll be into Luna. It’s not a question. We’re soulmates.” Hermione says confidently.

“She is really cute.” Harry adds, smiling at the now returned photo of Luna.

Hermione nods in agreement, pulling the photo so she can see.

“So are you two dating or-?” Dan asks.

“Sir, I will never date your daughter. I will never date Luna. Dating is for people who want to see if they like each other. It’s not a question for us. We will never fall out of love or break each other’s hearts. Hermione is my partner in life until we die. And Luna will be when we bond with her.” Harry says.

“Well in that case, none of that sir business. It’s Dan and Emma. We’re family apparently.” Dan says.

“We do expect a wedding at some point. Probably will need two. One for our friends and family and one for yours. Maybe magic can help hide the fact that you’re going to be three and not two.” Emma demands.

Hermione smiles and agrees. They chatter a bit about their lives. The conversation turns to Harry’s home life but he redirects it twice until he just can’t. It’s not that they’re trying to bring up bad memories. Instead they’re trying to invite Harry shopping. He agrees so they load out into the Granger’s car. A couple hours later Harry finally has proper fitting clothing for the first time in his life. They end up at a restaurant in London when Harry suggests they go to Diagon Alley to pick up some presents. The Grangers agree so they take the tube over to The Leaky Cauldron.

On the way over they decide to just keep a rough tab of each other’s bills and settle up some time in the future to avoid having to convert currency. They make a quick trip to Gringotts though to pick up some gold from Harry’s vault. On the way down to the vault Hermione reminds Harry that Neville told him to talk to the goblins about his heir ship. So after filling a bag full of gold, they return to the surface and ask to talk with someone about inheritances. They wait a little while and are brought into a room deep in the bank.

“Mister Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today?” A surly goblin asks.

“My friend Neville Longbottom told me to inquire about the Potter heir ring.” Harry replies.

The goblin raises an eye and walks out of the room. About ten minutes later he returns with another goblin, both of whom are covered in bloody.

“Apologies Mister Potter.” The new goblin says.

“We had a slight altercation with one of our tellers. He was beheaded for his actions.” The first goblin explains.

“Upon your first visit you should have been introduced to me, the accounts manager for the Potter Fortune. One of our tellers was bribed by a wizard to bypass that and just bring you to your trust vault instead.” The new goblin says.

“Trust vault?” Harry asks.

“If you bear with us, we’ll explain.” The first goblin says.

“Trust vaults are set up for heirs of a family, usually filled with an initial amount and topped off to a maximum value from the main vault. It’s a way to avoid certain paying taxes on family money that’s given, not inherited. The true Potter Fortune is exactly that, a fortune. One of the largest in the world, muggle or magical. We will have you take an inheritance test to verify your lineage. Your wife may wish to take one as well to see if she is the heir of a long dead magical house.” The new goblin says.

“MY WIFE?” Harry shouts in shock.

“Yes, Mister Potter. We detected a bond between the two of you.” The first goblin replies.

“She’s soulmate.” Harry says firmly.

“Soulmate, wife, we don’t distinguish. She is your bonded mate.” The first goblin explains.

Harry looks over at his apparent wife with wide open eyes. She returns his shock.

The newer goblin lays a parchment out on the table with an athame on top.

“If you will, a drop of blood is necessary to confirm you are in fact Heir Potter.” The new goblin says.

Harry hesitantly pricks a finger and lets a droplet of blood fall onto the parchment. The goblins watch as Harry’s lineage is revealed on the parchment.

“You are in fact the only member of the Potter family left. I am your account manager, Axerod.” The new goblin says.

Harry is then handed a beautifully engraved box, velvet lined. Inside is a beautiful silver ring engraved with the Potter coat of arms. Harry lifts it from the box and places it on his ring finger. It automatically resizes with a flash of magic.

“Lovely. I’ve a ledger of your current holdings as well as a number of issues from various investments that you’ll need to look over. As you’re now Lord Potter, your trust vault will be folded into the family vault. You also won’t need to carry gold around. You can use your ring to sign bank drafts. Plus there’s no chance of being robbed. Would you like to choose a ring for your wife now? We can also have her take an inheritance test now as well if you’d like.” Axerod explains.

“No thank you, Axerod. We would like to keep my relationship to Lord Potter secret until we decide otherwise. As for the inheritance test, I think that can wait until after Lord Potter reviews his current holdings.” Hermione replies.

Harry takes the folio from his account manager and thanks him. He ends up just giving the large bag of gold he picked up from his trust vault back to Axerod for it’s return to his vault. Harry and Hermione Potter leave the bank more confused than when they entered. They stop at the apothecary for potion ingredients. Then a stop for some food. Finally they make their way through the book store. Hermione though only buys a few volumes as she’s still a bit distracted from knowing that she’s Hermione Potter now. They head home, Christmas gifts completely forgotten. That evening Harry hands the folio to Dan before snuggling on the couch with his soulmate and wife.

“Harry, Axerod was correct. This says you’re worth billions of pounds. One of the richest people in the world. A large portion is invested in various companies and surprisingly muggle stocks. But you’ve got an insane amount of gold.” Dan explains.

“Eight billion pounds.” Harry says in awe.

“We can go over the investments tomorrow- er- maybe in a few days after the holidays. If you’d like. There seems to be a large number of rather basic concerns and then a few more urgent ones. There’s also what seems like a recurring payment to- er- Dursley, Vernon that the goblins think should be discontinued.” Dan says.

“Vernon is being paid from my vault?” Harry says sharply, sitting up and dislodging a comfy Hermione.

“Seems like an inflation indexed value every month since nineteen eighty one.” Dan says.

“Vernon is my uncle. He always said I was a freak and worthless and yet he was being paid for my care. Hermione, I need to write a letter to Axerod.” Harry says firmly.

Hermione shifts out of his arms so Harry can fetch some parchment. He furiously scribbles out a note and seals it in an envelope with his ring. Hedwig, having arrived earlier in the day, is happy to make a quick journey to London in return for some tasty meat.

“Those bastards.” Hermione says as she sits behind Harry, arms going around his torso.

“Not an issue ever again, Mione. I’ve sent a request for the money to be recovered with interest along with an explanation. Who knows, maybe Axerod will chop their heads off if they can’t pay.” Harry replies, musing happily.

The next morning Harry and Hermione wake late. Neither of them set an alarm the night before nor has Emma or Dan come in to wake them up. Hermione surprises Harry by pulling the covers over their heads and leaning over for a sweet kiss. Her hands slip under the back of Harry’s pajama top, coming to hold his sides. Harry loves the feel of her hands and returns the favor, slipping his hands under her own top. 

“I wish Luna were here with us. Maybe your parents can take some pictures for us?” Harry murmurs between kisses.

“Oh yes! I hope she sends us some more of her. I just- I- it’s like a part of my chest is missing. I can’t wait to wrap her up in my arms.” Hermione replies.

“I think it’s getting worse. The separation. I feel it too.” Harry says.

They both let out needy whimpers before returning to soft kisses. They eventually make their way downstairs and snuggle up in the living room. Emma brings two mugs of hot cocoa along with some freshly baked scones. After eating they snuggle up together.

“We’re so sorry, Harry. We don’t have much for you.” Emma says, handing a present to Hermione.

“Oh it’s fine Emma. We purposely didn’t tell you about us. I’ll just enjoy holding my Hermione and watching her open her presents.” Harry replies.

“We definitely should take you shopping again. A man needs good clothes.” Dan suggests.

“Dan, I’ve got underwear that’s new for the first time in my life. You two have done so much already in the few days we’ve known each other. How about we don’t buy more clothes than necessary while Hermione and I are at school ten months out of the year and wear robes most of the time.” Harry replies.

“Fine! But I’m buying you your first suit! Or suit-robes or whatever wizards wear for fancy occasions.” Dan replies vehemently.

“Sure Dan.” Harry concedes.

Harry holds Hermione close as she opens her presents, reveling in the ability to cuddle her outside of just their bedroom. Hermione loves her presents including a few magical books that the Grangers had picked up in Diagon Alley. Around lunch time a large owl pecks on a window. They recognize Neville’s gran’s owl and eagerly let it in. They take the owl’s package and feed it a little of their leftover scones before it leaves.

“Oh! It’s a portkey for tomorrow! Ten AM it’ll bring us to Longbottom Manor.” Harry explains.

“We should have picked up some gifts for Neville yesterday in the alley.” Hermione exclaims.

“I know exactly what to get him.” Harry mutters.

Harry jogs up to Hermione’s bedroom and rummages through her trunk. He digs out seven galleons. Using some leftover wrapping paper and writes a note.

‘Neville, these seven galleons must be used to purchase a wand of your own. You’re doing great in classes except for the practicals. Get yourself a wand that works for you.’ Harry writes.

“We should get him a stand or a case to keep his dad’s wand in.” Hermione suggests.

“Lovely idea, Mione.” Harry replies.

“I do like the idea of getting him a wand though.” She adds.

Harry and Hermione share a quick chaste kiss before joining the adults for a very light lunch. It’s just enough to tide them over to a big dinner that Emma and Dan are working on. They spend a lovely day with family, sharing stories and pictures. The next morning they don nicer clothes and wait until exactly ten AM. They hold onto the bit of enchanted trash and suddenly feel a hook behind their naval. The Potters and Grangers vanish in a flash of magic. It’s rather unpleasant and disorienting but they all arrive on a magically cleared patch of grass on the lawn of Longbottom Manor. They’re greeted by a bundled up Neville who hugs everyone. Dan takes a quick group photo before they’re led inside. There’s a round of introductions as it’s not just Augusta Longbottom there. Two of Neville’s childhood friends are there as well. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, both Hufflepuffs in their year.

There’s a few discreet mentions to those that know Harry and Hermione are soulmates to not tell either of the Hufflepuffs. Then Harry pulls Neville off to the side and thanks him for telling him about his family’s legacy. He also shows his best friend his lord’s ring. Neville smirks, knowing that it was the probable outcome of talking to the goblins. They were generally anxious to have even smaller houses go dormant for any period of time let alone one as wealthy as House Potter. Harry also gives Neville his seven galleons in private as they all agreed not to exchange any gifts that day.

After lunch Neville mentions his greenhouse and ends up giving everyone a tour. Though Harry and Hermione had to flank her parents to make sure they stayed away from anything dangerous. After that Neville mentions the Quidditch game that Harry had won. When his gran asks for a memory he looks away and scratches the back of his neck.

“Mrs. Longbottom, Neville and I missed Harry’s winning moment as we were busy. We were- er- setting a teacher on fire. Well two teachers.” Hermione confesses.

Both Emma and Dan are shocked. So is Augusta. Hannah and Susan both break out in laughter.

“Someone was cursing Harry’s broom to throw him off and injure him. We found two professors with their wands out, muttering, and their eyes locked on Harry. So we kind of set their robes on fire.” Neville explains.

“Susan? Hannah? Did you both have good views?” Augusta asks after a moment of contemplation.

They both nod. Augusta walks off to fetch a pensive. Both Hermione and Neville let out a thankful groan, realizing they’re not about to be reprimanded. When she returns, Augusta helps Susan extract a copy of the memory of the game. For the next hour everyone re-watches Harry’s first game. The Longbottom elves end up cooking a wonderful dinner for everyone. After the Grangers and Potters take the portkey back to their home and head to bed.

By early January they’re all back at Hogwarts. Although Harry and Hermione exchanged several photos with their Luna as soon as the film was developed. Luna apparently loved the picture of Harry and Hermione cuddling in bed so much she sent one of herself sleeping that her father apparently took for her. She also included a few pictures of herself when she was younger, along with a picture of her mother who they learned was no longer alive. They also both acknowledge that their longing has grown steadily worse and worse. Apparently Luna was alternating between ecstatic to meet her mates and despondent that she won’t be able to for months. Harry and Hermione have been fairing better as they have each other but still not great.

The weather became rainy and cold. Something that all the other first years didn’t really mind much as the only time they would go outside was for Herbology. Harry on the other hand was subjected to Wood’s grueling Quidditch practices. Even Neville and Hermione had to bow out due to the weather. Of course the weather wasn’t the worst part. The dreary weather seemed lovely in comparison to the news that Snape would be refereeing their next match. Hermione and Neville promised to sit near the teachers in case Snape or Quirrel tried to bewitch Harry’s broom again.

At nights Harry had taken to sleeping without a top on. It started after one particularly horrible practice. Harry returned to Gryffindor tower with a bone deep shiver. He took a long hot shower, fingers pruning. But he still couldn’t get the chill out. When they got in bed Hermione quickly snaked her hands up his pajama top and pulled it off. She gave him a quick shoulder rub before plastering herself across his bare skin in the hope to warm him up. Hermione switched her normally soft long sleeve full cover pajama top to a very light and stretchy training bra to get more skin contact with Harry. She climbed back under the covers and cuddled tight into Harry’s arms. Soon the chill was long forgotten as they reveled in the sensations of each other’s skin. Since then Harry hadn’t slept with a shirt nor had Hermione covered up any more than one of her light bras.

After forcing his gran to take him to Ollivander’s to use Harry’s gift, Neville has been performing very well in class. Not quite as good as Harry or Hermione but just behind them, and only just. His grades surprising his gran even more than himself. On top of that Neville, Harry, and Hermione started studying with Susan and Hannah. They have been focusing primarily on the subjects with the worst teachers. Defense, Potions, and History are the top of the list. With Professor Sprout’s help they found several books in the library about proper lab safety and ingredient preparation. As such they quickly became top of the class in Potions much to Snape’s dismay.

Thanks to a comment made after Harry’s astoundingly fast catch at his second Quidditch game, Ron Weasley spent a week suspended and has been assigned two detentions a week for the rest of the school year. He also received a ban on viewing Quidditch games for the rest of the year. While congratulating Harry on his win, Dumbledore had asked Harry if he enjoyed the presents he received for Christmas. A confused Harry asked ‘what presents’. That led to McGonagall searching the first year boy’s dormitory and finding a certain invisibility cloak stashed at the bottom of Ron’s trunk. The evening of that game, Harry and Hermione ended up playing with the cloak in their sanctuary, making various body parts vanish. They ended up taking several hilarious photos and sending them off to Luna once developed.

One major issue does come up in March. Hagrid somehow got his hands on a dragon’s egg. They find out when Hermione catches Hagrid in the library, checking out books on dragons. That evening they find Hagrid roasting the egg in his fire. Hermione chastises their friend before going into research mode. Neville spouts off the laws against raising dragons. He also mentions that there are sanctuaries on the continent where muggles are kept out by enchantments. It triggers Harry to remember something. He ends up running back to the castle before curfew, leaving the invisibility cloak with Hermione and Neville. It turns out the Potters have several stakes in dragon sanctuaries. So Harry writes a letter to Axerod, asking for contact information.

Harry and Hermione spend Easter with the Grangers in Crawley. There’s not actually much celebration as the Grangers aren’t religious, nor do they buy much candy. They do have a cake and a few bits of high end muggle chocolate. No generic Cadbury. Instead Emma found a local chocolate maker and purchased Harry and Hermione a box of truffles each. Most of the holiday is spent turning the living room into a study. Harry and Hermione spend quite a bit of time reviewing their notes and figuring out what they need to study. They also use the Granger’s new computer to type up their notes and print several copies for Neville, Hannah, and Susan. They also come up with a study guide for each class, summarizing what they would need to go over.

By the time they return to Hogwarts, Hagrid’s dragon has hatched. They head down the next free moment and meet Norbert, an adorable and viscous looking baby dragon. Well, the dragon doesn’t look exactly like a baby when they meet him. Norbert is apparently twice the size when he hatched a few days earlier. Harry has to delicately bring up the subject of Norbert’s future.

“So Hagrid, what are you going to do when Norbert is fully grown?” Harry asks.

“Not sure ‘arry. But just look at how cute he is!” Hagrid replies.

“You know, my family has stakes in several sanctuaries on the continent. I could reach out and see if they’d be willing to take Norbert. You could visit whenever you’d like. I’ll cover the cost of portkeys. But he will get to grow up and frolic with other dragons. Plus he’d be able to live out in the wild instead of cooped up here at Hogwarts.” Harry explains clearly.

“You’d do that Harry?” Hagrid asks tearfully.

“Of course Hagrid. I had my account manager give me a contact at one of the reserves. Turns out he went to Hogwarts a number of years ago. Charlie Weasley?” Harry replies.

“Ah! Charlie! I heard he went to Romania to work with dragons. Didn’t know the reserve was owned by your family.” Hagrid replies.

“Partially owned. But still. Charlie said he would be willing to stop by this week to meet Norbert and set up a transport plan. If you’re willing that is.” Harry says.

“Oh bless you Harry! Thank you so much!” Hagrid cries out and hugs Harry tightly.

Harry squirms out of the hug before he’s crushed. The next day Harry owls Charlie and talks to Professor McGonagall. He’s rather cagey but invokes his right to conduct business as Lord Potter. She caves but insists on accompanying Harry and his guest at all times. Which is how McGonagall ended up tossing a rat to a baby dragon in Hagrid’s wooden hut late Wednesday evening. Charlie meets Norbert and it’s clear how unprepared Hagrid is to raise a dragon. Charlie knows exactly how to care for the baby dragon. He gives Hagrid a potion to soak a steak in overnight that will put Norbert to sleep for several hours. Harry has his account manager procure the appropriate port key. Come Friday night, Charlie leaves Hogwarts carrying a snoring baby dragon in his arms. Just past the main gates they disappears in a flash of portkey magic. 

Harry and Hermione let out a deep sigh full of anxiousness that they’ve held since hearing about Hagrid’s new pet. However the best part of the night has yet to come. On their way back to the castle, along side Professor McGonagall, they find Filch dragging Malfoy by the collar of his robes.

“Found this one sneakin’ ‘bout Professor!” Filch shouts eagerly.

“Professor! Oh! You found them! I was trying to warn you that Potter and Longbottom were going to be out after curfew! Looks like Potter’s girlfriend is out too!” Malfoy says gleefully.

“Fifty points from Slytherin for being out after curfew. Also, a weeks worth of detention for intentionally trying to get a fellow student in trouble.” McGonagall says with a barely visible smirk.

While Filch drags a sputtering Malfoy down to the dungeons, Harry and Hermione have a pleasant walk through the castle at night with their favorite teacher.

Over the next weeks they spend most of their free time studying. Harry looses a bit of their study time with Quidditch but only a little. Most of the time they end up finding an unused classroom to work with Hannah and Susan without needing to be quiet in the library. Hermione and Harry’s typed notes turn out to be an incredible resource for all of them, making everything easier to read and refer to. The study guides are also incredibly useful. Hannah and Susan are eternally grateful for the help. Hannah, a half-blood, ends up deciding to try and bring a typewriter to Hogwarts next year. She also decides to have her parents get a computer.

Exams come at the end of May. Harry, Hermione, and Neville aren’t terribly nervous. It’s really just history of magic. And really only for Harry. Hannah and Susan both know they’re not quite as studious as their other three friends but remain cool. It’s the last day of exams and Harry is twitchy with anxiety. As their papers are being passed out, Hermione pinches herself painfully, earning a shocked look from Harry.

‘Get out of your head. We both know everything on this test. Get an outstanding and I promise you some fun.’ Hermione says through their bond.

Harry rolls his eyes but buckles down. After the exam Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, and Susan all head out and take a long walk on the grounds, only returning due to the time. Friday is open but ends up being spent on Quidditch practice. Neville and Hermione attend as they really have nothing better to do. Susan and Hannah join too. Saturday comes and with it the final Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Hermione obviously wears one of Harry’s jerseys. But somehow Susan and Hannah convince her to let them paint her face Gryffindor colors. Not to be left out, Neville lets the girls paint him as well. Quirrel has been oddly absent for a little while so they agree to keep an eye on Snape.

Harry has finally figured out how to get over his Quidditch nerves. Kiss his soulmate. Hermione wakes him up on the morning of the final game with a sweet and warm kiss. Wrapped up together they gently trade soft kisses. Hermione finally gives Harry his promised fun and slips her tongue past their joined lips and into his mouth. He’s shocked but hesitantly meets her gesture with his own tongue. They happily kiss until it’s time for breakfast. Harry can’t stop smiling through the entire meal. Thanks to Hermione and Neville Harry has plenty of energy, having eaten a good dinner the night before and the fact that he’s on his second plate of breakfast.

Hours later they end up heading out to the Quidditch pitch. A relaxed and smiling Harry is in stark contrast to the rest of the team who are quite nervous about the game. It will decide not only the winner of the Quidditch Cup but also the House Cup.

“Oi! Potter! What’s got you so happy?” One of the twins ask.

“Oh kissed Hermione.” Harry mutters absentmindedly.

The entire team comes to a halt.

“You kissed Hermione?” Katie asks, sitting next to him.

“Wait what? Oh yes. She’s lovely.” Harry replies.

“So you and Hermione are dating?” Angelina asks, sitting down on Harry’s other side.

“Oh no. But I can guarantee she will be Lady Potter.” Harry replies.

He then stands and gets in position to fly onto the pitch as the game is about to begin. The rest of the team has to drop it as they need to do the same as Harry. He does smirk and wink when the chasers look back to him. A nervous Harry is a pretty good seeker. But a confident and prepared one? Ruthless. He ended up getting a little bored here and there and helped the chasers by distracting and interrupting Ravenclaw. His racing broom helped him always be on the move. Two hours into what was supposed to be an evenly matched game, Gryffindor is up past the snitch mark. So when the snitch appears at the opposite side of the stadium as Harry. No one really minds that the Ravenclaw seeker catches it. Harry has more than done his job for the team.

The party that night is long, ending in the wee hours of the next day. The twins provide food and drink, aided by Lee Jordan and Harry’s invisibility cloak. Harry and Hermione are both cajoled into trying a sip of firewhisky each. Little sips at that. No one is trying to get first years drunk. The entire team makes sure to include Hermione after Harry’s earlier accidental confession. When Harry and Hermione eventually end up in bed, their relationship changes on a fundamental way.

“I love you Harry.” Hermione whispers as they gently kiss each other.

“Oh. I think I love you too.” Harry replies.

“Think?” Hermione asks a bit worried.

“Mione, you’ve seen my childhood. I’m not sure what love is. But I’m pretty sure how I feel for you is love. I’m just hedging my bets in case like two years from now a switch flips and then I’m completely and utterly sure I’m in love with you.” Harry explains.

Hermione laughs and nuzzles into Harry’s neck, inhaling her soulmate’s post shower scent. She relaxes completely into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

“I can’t wait to be looking at Luna across your chest Harry.” Hermione says.

“I can’t wait to have her snuggled up with us. I bet she smells lovely.” Harry replies.

“Mmm. We should have had her rub her letters on her neck.” Hermione suggests.

“Would have been a great idea months ago.” Harry murmurs back.

He wraps his arms around his love and kisses the top of her head.

A week later exam results are out. Hermione is obviously top of the class with Neville and then Harry trailing. Turns out Neville won out by an incredibly slim margin, probably thanks to Quidditch. But none of them care. Susan and Hannah are much higher up in the rankings than expected. Just before the end of Term Harry and Hermione actually receive a thank you note from an Amelia Bones, who apparently is not only Susan’s aunt and guardian but also the head of the magical police force.

The three girls and two boys spend a wonderful train ride home. They play exploding snap and guess the flavor of the bean on the way home. Harry and Hermione are introduced to Amelia Bones who was thrilled to hear about her charge studying with the smartest students in the school. She also quietly offeres Harry the potential for a sworn alliance as soon as Susan is old enough to do so.

Augusta Longbottom is found on the muggle side of the platform talking to the Grangers. The Potters find them sitting on a bench out of the main hustle and bustle. Augusta should be drawing attention with her clearly magical outfit but is surprisingly being ignored.

“Ah! Neville! Come, we’ve got a surprise home.” Augusta exclaims when she sees her granchild.

“Harry! Hermione! We’ve arranged a surprise for all of you. Portkey leaves in a few minutes.” Emma says and hugs her daughter.

The kids follow the adults out of the station and to a back alley. Augusta casts a muggle repelling charm on the entrance to the alley before she pulls out a ratty belt. She checks a pocket watch and holds the belt out. Everyone knows what to do and what to expect. Right on time they all feel a hook behind their naval, vanishing in a flourish of magic. They land as disoriented as usual for a portkey. Harry and Hermione find each other on the grass and grab each other’s hands to help stabilize their senses. They eventually shake their heads and stand up. The very first thing they focus on is their third.

“Luna.” Harry and Hermione say simultaneously.


	4. A Life Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So This is the last of what I've got written. It is also the chapter the non-con tag is for. Luna isn't able to consent due to a curse even though she would have without the curse.
> 
> I may add more chapters of select one shots. I'm also open to Lunar Harmony prompts. But don't expect anything any time soon. I'm crazy busy. You might see some already written chapters of other stories go up though.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are walking down a less used corridor, planning on taking a hidden passageway back to Gryffindor Tower. They’re quiet. Not going so far as charming their shoes but they’re not talking. In the year of Umbridge, it does well to not attract attention. Especially right before bed. So when they hear a shriek and a thud from around the far corner, both Harry and Hermione are jarred. They immediately draw their wands and sprint down the hall. They hear a third set of footsteps running away, echoing through the halls. The echos are a tad disorienting so they pause for a second to make sure they’re not being followed.

When they round the corner they find their friend Luna Lovegood flat on her back, wand a few feet away on the floor, and a bit of blood seeping out from behind her head. Harry immediately snaps off a patronus to Madam Pomfrey while Hermione takes a look around and picks up Luna’s wand for her. They both end up kneeling on either side of Luna. They’re afraid of doing much with her head wound so they reach for her limp hands. Almost simultaneously they make contact with her skin. They’re both zapped with what feels like a static shock and pull away before reaching in again. They gently grasp her hands as they wait for Pomfrey.

When they hear a set of footsteps coming Hermione takes up a defensive stance in front of her friends while Harry gets ready to attack. Luckily only Pomfrey comes around the corner so the two teens lower their wands. She kneels down and waves her wand over Luna’s head and neck. The wound on the back of her head knits closed but she’s still bloody.

“No neck injury, we can move her.” Pomfrey mutters quietly.

Pomfrey conjures a stretcher and levitates Luna onto it.

“Take out that map Potter and get us to the infirmary without running into anyone.” Pomfrey says to Harry.

Harry’s mouth drops open and he gapes at the matron.

“Potter, I’ve got healers oaths. I know everything ‘cause no one is afraid of telling me anything. I know about the map, the cloak, every passageway. Everything. I can’t tell anyone though.” Pomfrey explains.

Harry shrugs and pulls the map and cloak. He hands Hermione the cloak and opens and unlocks the map. The journey is quick enough. Hermione only has to sneak up behind one Slytherin and stun them. She doesn’t give the boy a ruthless kick in the crotch. She definitely doesn’t vanish his clothes once they’re well clear of him. Oh and of course Hermione would never curse the boy impotent for a year with a charm that can only be lifted by the caster. That would be against all sorts of rules and ethics.

Once they’re in the infirmary, Harry and Hermione are swept aside as Pomfrey levitates Luna’s body onto a proper bed and whips curtains around her for privacy. Harry takes Hermione’s hands and squeezes them momentarily. A second later she’s wrapping her arms around Harry tightly, snuggling into his chest.

“Oh this is just intolerable. We need to go on the offensive.” Hermione mumbles.

“We don’t know who cursed Luna.” Harry replies.

“Who cares. They got her wand away from her. Could have raped her so easily with the help of a few first year charms. She could have bled out if we didn’t find her. I can’t let this go on anymore.” Hermione states.

Harry wraps his arms around Hermione and pulls her somehow even closer.

“Okay.” Harry suggests.

Hermione separates from Harry and takes the still unlocked map from his back pocket and looks it over. She finds Fred and George’s names alone. Hermione casts her patronus and sends it off to the twins with a message. She snuggles back into his arms for the few minutes it takes for the twins to sneak to the infirmary.

“What’s wrong?” One twin asks.

“Luna was attacked. I’m done with this shite. We need weapons. We’re ending this as soon as possible.” Hermione states firmly.

“We’d love to help-” The other twin starts.

“But we’re low both on gold and ingredients.” The first twin continues.

“We’ve saved enough to open a storefront when we graduate-” The other twin says.

“But it’s at Gringotts and we can’t touch it until we’re ready-” The first twin continues.

“Per an agreement with the goblins.” The second twin finishes.

“We also can’t mail order ingredients with Umbridge searching everyone’s mail.” The first twin starts.

“And stealing from Snape is a horrible idea.” The second twin completes.

“Shut up. Hermione called you two because you’re the best inventors in the castle. I can get you in and out of Hogwarts without detection. I’ll write you a bank draft. Ten thousand enough to take over Hogwarts by force?” Harry states firmly, surprising everyone there.

“But she’s blocked the passageways-” Twin one starts.

“Locked down the ward perimeter-” Twin two continues.

“And the main gate is warded by Umbridge personally.” Twin one finishes.

“And I’m a direct heir of Godric Gryffindor. A drop of blood on the ward stone and I own the castle.” Harry states with a smirk.

Hermione’s mouth drops open while she struggles to figure out what to ask first.

“And oh great heir of Gryffindor, how do you suggest getting to the ward room? We don’t even know where it is. One of the great secrets we’ve never figured out.” Only one twin says, the other too shocked to do their usual bit.

Harry fumbles through his bag and pulls a bit of parchment. He scribbles a quick note. Then to everyone’s shock he pulls an athame and slices his hand. A few drops of blood on the parchment sealed with magic and the cut on his hand heals. Harry rolls the parchment up and hands it to one of the twins. He grins and then snaps his fingers.

“You can now apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Enjoy.” Harry says and then looks to Hermione for one of her signature lines.

“But- But- But-” She stutters out.

“But you can’t apparate in Hogwarts?” Harry says with a smile.

Hermione nods. The twins turn and vanish with a crack.

“Always breaking the rules, eh Potter?” Pomfrey says as she returns just in time to see the twins vanish.

“Always, Madam Pomfrey. How’s Luna?” Harry says with a smirk.

“Awake and in good spirits but there’s a complication that I’ll need you both for.” Pomfrey says.

Harry and Hermione hurry past the curtains and immediately slide their hands into Luna’s before they can even say hello.

“Ah, it is as I thought. Unfortunate. Luna was hit with a curse that is crudely named the rapist’s curse. The first person to make physical contact with her has to have sex with her or she will die. And she will die in excruciating pain. It also knocks the person out like a stunner. Designed by a serial rapist back in oh, thirteen hundred and twenty something. There’s another version that merely disorients the person instead of stunning them.” Pomfrey says, rambling a bit as she works to clean the blood from the back of Luna’s head.

“Wait, hold up. I have to have sex with Luna or she dies in agony?” Harry says, rapidly glancing between the three women.

“Oh no. You both have to have sex with her. I found both of your signatures on her.” Pomfrey reveals.

“But- I- But- But- girls-” Hermione stutters.

“How long?” Harry asks.

“Oh about a day. Maybe a bit longer. After that I can’t guarantee she won’t break from the pain. Two days ‘till she dies.” Pomfrey answers.

“Do Hermione and I need to, uh- er- have intercourse as well?” Harry asks sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“Need to? No. Will? Most likely. The curse fosters physical arousal for all parties involved. See your hands? It’s already starting a little. Even after it breaks you’ll be aroused for hours after and will probably wish to continue.” Pomfrey answers succinctly.

Harry and Hermione look at their hands, all four clasped around Luna’s two.

“BUT- I-” Hermione tries to shout out her concerns, one hand raised now, but still can’t get through the insanity of the situation.

Harry rounds the bed and wraps Hermione up in a tight hug and presses a kiss to her temple. She calms down after a little while and gathers her thoughts.

“What do I need to do to save Luna? I’m not really gay so I’m not-” Hermione starts.

“Orgasms and fluids will end the curse. So it has to be more than fingers.” Pomfrey interrupts bluntly with a bit of a grimace.

Hermione processes that statement and comes up with the next most important question.

“Contraceptives?” She asks.

“Work fine in conjunction with the curse. Here’s one for Mister Potter. I know you girls take one for your monthlies.” Pomfrey says and offers a vial to Harry.

Harry downs the vial, making a face at the taste.

“Can we talk with Luna alone?” Harry asks quietly.

Pomfrey nods and gives them a sorrowful look before leaving. Harry and Hermione each pick up one of Luna’s hands in both of theirs.

“How are you doing Luna?” Harry whispers.

“No pain from the fall or the curse yet.” She replies, avoiding Harry’s intent.

“Luna, you were just told that you’ll die or get raped. I really want to hug you. May I?” Hermione says.

Luna nods and leans into the older girl’s arms. Harry slips his arms around the two girls from the other side.

“I’d much rather it be you two than some seventh year Slytherin that could have come upon me.” Luna whispers. “You’re both rather pretty.”

“Let’s take this up to the room so we can talk and get comfy before we- we-” Harry starts but fails to finish.

Luna nods and gives him a smile.

“Good to see you found your ancestor’s portrait, Harry. Self actualization looks good on you.” Luna murmurs.

Harry helps the girl onto her feet and they are joined by Hermione on Luna’s other side. They say goodbye to Pomfrey before heading out. This time around they run into two Slytherins patrolling. Hermione repeats her kick-strip- curse routine on both to the amusement of Harry and Luna. The second one she has the idea to silence them and stick their body to the floor with a spell that can’t be broken, only waited out. They eventually reach the room. Harry lets Hermione set the configuration.

“Ancestor’s portrait? How’d you know Luna?” Harry asks the moment they enter the room.

“Oh, the nargles told me.” Luna says dreamily but with a little smile on her face.

Luna then proceeds to pull her dress up and over her head leaving her completely naked. No underwear. No socks. Nothing.

“Did the nargles take your underwear, Lu?” Harry asks with a frown.

Luna nods and looks down. Harry reaches out and pulls her into a warm hug. Hermione hesitantly slips in from behind to complete the hug.

“Luna I’m so sorry for yelling at you about nargles and wrackspurts. You’re a seer aren’t you?” Hermione whispers to the slight girl.

“Without anyone to ground a seer we tend to come across a bit, well, loony.” Luna replies.

Luna turns in their hug and leans in for a kiss with Hermione. It’s soft and sweet, leaving both   
girls smiling.

“Sorry I didn’t ask if it was okay. The curse is making me quite randy.” Luna explains.

She turns and kisses Harry next.

“Would you mind using the shaving charm, both of you? I have very delicate skin.” Luna mutters and looks down at the floor.

Both Harry and Hermione nod and pull their wands. But Luna stops them and pulls her own.

“I’d like to undress you both, if you wouldn’t mind. Would be a nice way to pace things out when my body just wants to spell you naked and hop on for a ride. Face and penis, it wants both.” Luna says.

Hermione coughs loudly making Harry grin wildly. Harry taps Luna’s shoulder and walks to Hermione. He gently leans in and presses a kiss to her lips.

“Hermione I’m not sure what’s going to happen tonight apart from what we need to do to save Luna’s life but nothing will mess up our friendship. Oh and I really like kissing you.” Harry says.

Hermione blushes hard and looks away before leaning in for a second kiss.

“I like kissing you too.” Hermione says.

“And I like kissing both of you, now can we move it along before I go crazy?” Luna says bluntly, wand twirling in her hand.

Harry and Hermione smile, share one more kiss before turning to Luna. They crowd her and trade off giving her gentle kisses.

“Okay, Lu, you can undress and shave me.” Harry says.

“Me too, Lu.” Hermione says with a blush.

Desiring to keep Hermione blushing beautifully, Luna starts with her. Luna takes her robe and tosses it away blindly. Luna pulls Hermione in for another bunch of sweet kisses as she undoes her buttons on her shirt. Harry stands behind Luna with hands on her hips, making sure she’s got some skin contact to hopefully sooth the curse running through her body.

“Hermione Granger you little minx. Look at you.” Luna says as she reveals what the older girl is wearing underneath.

Hermione has on a beautiful and sexy corset that makes her tits look absolutely amazing. When Harry looks down he groans and grinds his rapidly hardening cock against Luna’s arse.

“I agree, Harry. She looks scrumptious.” Luna says with a grin and leans toward Hermione for a kiss.

Luna decides to leave the corset on Hermione but uses her wand to dissolve every single hair on   
her upper body. The older girl shivers at the invasive feeling of Luna’s magic on her entire body. Usually she does the charm herself and only on certain areas. She then leans down and licks along the top of Hermione’s breasts earning a lovely moan. Hermione doesn’t hear what Harry asks but soon feels his tongue lick along where Luna just was. Luna then sits down on her knees so Harry shifts forward and licks into Hermione’s mouth, tongue first.

“It- It- It’s enchanted to keep me warm in the cold winters. Plus comfort charms and support charms make it crazy comfortable, even more than my best bra.” Hermione manages to get out.

“Mione, you don’t need to justify anything with us.” Harry whispers into her ear before nipping at it and kissing down her neck. “You look gorgeous in it.”

While Harry licks and kisses all over Hermione’s upper half, Luna unbuttons her slacks and drops them to reveal a pair of dampening utilitarian white panties. Though there is an adorable red bow on them. Luna can’t resist and licks up Hermione’s inner thigh. Hermione groans into Harry’s mouth and pulls his head closer. Luna wastes no time and pulls the white panties down and licks up Hermione’s now exposed slit. Hermione’s legs go weak so Harry supports her. Luna casts the charm over Hermione’s lower body removing all her hair.

“Okay we need to hurry as I’m really fucking horny.” Luna states when she joins the other two at standing height.

She kisses Harry first, sharing Hermione’s juices with him. He groans into her mouth and pulls her flush against his body. Luna pulls away reluctantly and quickly strips Harry’s robe and shirt off. She casts the charm and Harry’s hair vanishes from his chest, face, and arms.

“Fuck Harry, you’re hot.” Hermione blurts out.

She immediately squeaks and buries her face in her hands.

“Mione, stop blushing, you’re mostly naked with another girl who is about to stick her hand down my pants. Come kiss me.” Harry says softly.

Hermione obliges him. The two long time friends gently kiss each other while Luna strips Harry’s lower half. Right before Luna gobbles down Harry’s cock, she’s pulled to her feet and pressed between her two equally naked friends.

“Oh!” Luna gasps as she’s covered by Harry and Hermione.

“Lu, hop up on me and I’ll carry you to the bed.” Harry whispers.

Luna happily jumps up and throws her arms and legs around Harry. They both groan into a steamy kiss when his hard cock rubs right against her clit. Harry hops over to the bed, making sure to move Luna up and down against himself as much as possible. Luna adores the contact and grinds back as much as she can. Hermione runs after them, jumping onto the bed and landing right next to where Harry places Luna. The two girls turn into each other and start kissing. Hermione decides to get a little adventurous and cup one of Luna’s breasts. Luna takes that as permission to start playing with Hermione’s. Harry crawls around to spoon up behind Hermione and start kissing all over the back of her neck and shoulders until he makes his way down her back and over to the side of her breasts.

“Fuck, Harry, Lu, more!” Hermione gasps out.

Harry pulls her side so she rolls onto her back. Harry and Luna latch onto her nipples immediately and her back arches. Her hands fly out and grasp her friends thighs.

“Lu, want to go down on Mione together?” Harry whispers.

“No, I want you to go down on me while I go down on her.” Luna replies.

“Gladly, Lu.” Harry says with a grin.

They both suck Hermione’s nipples hard once more before licking down her body. Hermione arches as the two tongues nip, suck, and lap at her skin ending up down between her legs. Harry dives in for a taste before leaving Luna to try her hand at cunnilingus. Harry licks his way down Luna’s back coming to a stop at her lovely butt. Harry spends a few moments grabbing her ass and kneading it hard. He slaps it lightly before flipping over and sliding underneath Luna. He grabs her ass again and pulls down hard until her pussy smothers his face. Harry dives in licking, lapping, and sucking.

All three of them are virgins but between a Luna who has never heard about sexual preference and a Harry who is living every teen male’s dream, enthusiasm wins out. Hermione is writhing about, her entire focus on trying to keep her vagina in Luna’s mouth. Luna doesn’t have that problem. Of the three of them, Harry is the only one in any sort of shape and can easily hold Luna’s pelvis to his face so she wiggles and writhes happily as she’s eaten out. Harry takes one hand off and her arse and lowers it to her entrance.

“None of that Potter!” Luna yelps out as she’s about to be penetrated.

“Huh?” Harry says lazily, a bit punch drunk on Luna.

“Wanna feel your cock stretch me first!” Luna replies.

Harry shrugs a bit and returns to groping Luna’s ass and eating her out. They continue for a while, getting closer and closer until Luna sits up.

“SWITCH!” Luna shouts and hops off Harry’s face.

Still punch drunk on Luna Harry just lays there. Luna pulls Hermione flat onto her back in the middle of the bed, pussy right in front of Harry. He rolls over and dives in, happy to return to a wet pussy. Luna tosses her legs over Hermione’s face and lowers herself down.

“Oh- Lu- Okay.” Hermione says until her mouth is full of a dripping Luna.

Harry takes one hand and laces his fingers with Hermione’s hand and takes the other to slide a finger inside Hermione. Unlike Luna she doesn’t protest, instead she squeezes their joined hands in pleasure. Harry waits until his first finger is saturated in her arousal before gently slipping a second finger in. Hermione groans at the stretch, vibrating Luna’s clit. Luna yelps and grinds her hips against Hermione’s face. A moment later she’s gone. Luna collapses backward into a pile of pillows, panting and whimpering in pure bliss. Harry wants nothing more than to go wrap his arms around Luna and kiss her but Hermione is so close. He doubles down on her clit and moves his fingers in and out, pressing against her front wall roughly. Hermione shrieks and sits up in a crunch as she tips over into the best orgasm of her life. Harry pulls back and goes to Luna, pulling Hermione’s hand to bring her along. Harry tucks in behind Luna and a sedate Hermione snuggles into Luna’s tits.

“Girls, you both taste amazing.” Harry murmurs into Luna’s hair.

He presses a kiss into her head and wraps a hand around her closest breast. His fingers trail into Hermione’s hair a couple times and eventually down her shoulder to her hand. Luna finds where the other hands are and interlaces her hands with Harry and Hermione.

“How are you feeling Lu?” Harry murmurs into her hair.

“Oh floaty and fluffy. Curse is still active but we’ve got time.” Luna replies softly.

Both Hermione and Harry squeeze their hands that are joined with Luna’s. 

“Here Lu, why don’t you snuggle up in my arms and Harry can fuck you and the curse should be over.” Hermione suggests.

Luna rolls on top of Hermione and rubs her body back and forth across the older girl. She happily dives in for a steamy kiss while flicking her feet. Harry groans at the beautiful sight and hops up on his knees. He grabs one of Luna’s cute little feet and tickles it until she flips over and glares at him. Luna pouts but giggles when Harry licks from her pussy to her chin and then kisses her playfully.

“Lu, can I fuck you?” Harry asks sweetly.

“Sure Harry. Gentle please.” Luna responds with a smile.

She pulls Harry down on top of her and initiates a lovely kiss. Harry sits back for a minute and runs his hands through Luna’s lips to gather as much wetness as possible. He slathers what he can get on his cock before positioning himself at her entrance. He looks up at Luna and Hermione who are gently kissing and groping each other.

“Lu? Can you keep your eyes on me while I go inside you? Wanna make sure I don’t hurt you” Harry asks.

Luna nods and stops kissing Hermione. She locks eyes with Harry as he starts pushing in. Luna winces in pain for a second but Hermione reaches down and gently rubs Luna’s clit.

“Keep going Harry.” Hermione urges.

Harry nods and pushes further and further until he’s almost all the way inside Luna. He carefully lowers his weight onto her and gently kisses her.

“How’s it feel, Lu?” Harry whispers.

“Nice. I’ll be sore tomorrow but you feel nice. You too Mione. Can you keep doing that?” Luna replies.

“Sure Lu. Let’s get this curse over with.” Hermione replies.

Hermione presses a gentle kiss to Luna’s temple. Harry slowly pulls his hips back a bit before pushing back in. Harry repeats this until he’s got a steady slow rhythm going. Luna arches up for a kiss and is rewarded with a wonderfully sweet and loving one. Hermione kisses Luna’s head several times and plays with her clit and nipples while Harry gently fucks her. Luna is in absolute heaven as she’s being loved from both sides by some of her favorite people in the world.

“Mione, can you speed up? I’m close and I don’t think Lu is.” Harry grunts out.

Hermione nods and rubs faster on Luna’s clit and nips at her neck. Luna arches between their bodies, much closer to her peak. Harry leans in as they both get close.

“Lu, we’re so close, you’re gonna be free so soon. We got you.” Harry murmurs to her.

“We’ve got you, Lu. Ready to come for us?” Hermione whispers.

“Please!” Luna yelps out adorably.

Hermione pinches and squeezes her clit hard between her circles and Harry lets himself go, smooth thrusts getting a bit harder and faster, though definitely not in a rhythm. He groans loudly and lets himself go inside Luna. A moment of furious rubbing later and Luna spasms around him and cries out her lovers names. Harry collapses on top of the two girls, exhausted and buzzing on the pleasure.

“Lu, Lu! Is it over?” Hermione pesters.

“Yeah Mione, curse burned out. Can you just hold me? Harry can you take your penis out?” Luna replies sweetly, yet distinctly lacking her airiness.

Harry pulls his hips back until he slips out. But instead of pulling away he slumps back forward, half hard cock rubbing against her clit. Luna arches and moans beautifully.

“Oh sorry luv.” Harry says and goes to pull back but Luna stops him.

“Mmm feels nice now, just hold me.” Luna murmurs.

Hermione and Harry acquiesce and snuggle in tightly. Harry finds a wand and waves it to summon the blankets and tucks them in.

“Mione, um, I have a question to ask of you.” Luna murmurs and then rolls in their arms so she’s face to face with Hermione.

“Yeah Lu?” Hermione replies.

“So I said I’m a seer, I also have magesight. I uh, I need an anchor otherwise I’ll be as nuts as Trelawny within a decade. Maybe sooner. Usually mothers anchor their daughters, but well-” Luna explains.

“What’s involved in an anchor?” Hermione questions.

“Intimacy. With a parent it’s cuddling and that sort of thing. But usually a seer will find a new anchor in their life in their teens, maybe twenties. Usually not hard if you’ve got a mum for an anchor and can appear like a normal human but- well- me.” Luna continues explaining.

Hermione leans in for a soft kiss and runs her hand across Luna’s chin.

“So I’ll need to cuddle you a lot?” Hermione asks.

“Well yes. But it’s more than that. There’s a sexual component as well. Plus an emotional one. We essentially need to fall in love. But- Harry- I can see it plainly. You two are perfect for each other. I’m asking that once you two fall in love that I can come along for the ride.” Luna asks sheepishly, looking away from Hermione’s eyes.

“Harry loves me?” Hermione asks, shocked.

“Obviously.” Luna states.

“You love me, Harry?” Hermione asks.

“Mione, I don’t think there’s anyone else I enjoy spending time with more. You can be a pain sometimes but you’ve been growing out of it. And um, this year I’ve been feeling a bit more for you. I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since you bullied me into starting the DA and it turned out to be a great idea. I just- I think I love you.” Harry murmurs quietly to Hermione, eyes locked.

Hermione leans over Luna and pulls Harry into a sweet kiss.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, Harry.” Hermione replies.

“I didn’t- Oh Mione.” Harry says with a toothy smile.

“Um, now that you two have your heads out of your arses-” Luna starts.

“Yes Lu, I’ll be your anchor. Wait! Can you change anchors?” Hermione interrupts.

“A few times over a life but I don’t think I’ll need to. We’re very compatible.” Luna explains.

“Oh good. Just want to make sure you won’t loose yourself if something happens to me or if we don’t work out.” Hermione replies logically.

“So you’ll-?” Luna asks for confirmation.

“Yes. I’ll be your anchor.” Hermione replies and seals it with a kiss.

“Oh and Lu, if Hermione and I are together and you and Hermione have the anchor thing- what does that make you and I?” Harry asks.

“Until we fall in love, friends with benefits. But Usually if an anchor and a seer have other partners there’s very little chance they won’t all fall in love with each other. I do like you I just haven’t fallen in love with you. Yet.” Luna explains.

Luna snuggles down, tucking herself into Hermione’s cleavage. Harry shuffles up behind her and tucks the covers in tighter. Harry and Hermione exchange a few sweet and loving kisses as Luna cries into Hermione’s boobs.

“I can’t believe you love me, Mione.” Harry whispers.

“Same, love. I’m so happy.” Hermione replies.

“I can’t believe we’ve got this adorable little Luna with us as well.” Harry replies.

Hermione pulls back a bit to look down at Luna and realizes she’s crying.

“Lu? What’s wrong?” Hermione says in a panic.

“Oh nothing. Really happy. It’s like I’m myself again. Like a cloud has lifted from my mind. Thank   
you two so much. Oh! Harry! Hermione! You two haven’t had sex! Come on!” Luna replies, tears streaming down her face.

Luna hops up on her knees and runs behind Hermione. Luna pulls Hermione into her arms and starts rubbing her clit before Hermione can do anything.

“Lu, usually we ask a person if they want to have sex first.” Harry admonishes.

“Right, sorry. Harry, Hermione, can we please have sex!” Luna says enthusiastically.

“Sure Lu. I’d love to feel Harry in me. I love the feeling of you against my back too.” Hermione says.

Harry smiles and crawls over to the two girls. He hovers over his new girlfriend and leans in for a soft   
kiss.

“Want me to eat you out or are you ready?” Harry asks.

“I’m a little tired so can we just get right to it?” Hermione asks.

“Sure love.” Harry replies.

He leans down and positions his now hard cock at Hermione’s entrance. Luna has given up on Hermione’s clit for now and is loving playing with her tits which are larger than her own. Harry gently pushes into his girlfriend until he’s fully inside.

“Ooh that stung a bit more than I expected. But the pain was very momentary so I think you can move. Oh you feel fucking amazing in me.” Hermione swears.

“Lu, did you just hear Hermione Granger swear?” Harry asks right before he starts a gentle and slow rhythm.

“Yes, she did. Must be a first.” Luna replies sweetly.

Luna pinches both of Hermione’s nipples at the same time, lets them go, and does the same to her clit twice in a row. Hermione grunts and moans with each pinch. She reaches an arm up and around, cupping the back of Luna’s neck. 

“Yeah, Mione, I’ve got you.” Luna says with a kiss.

Harry doesn’t last long with two beautiful witches naked and writhing underneath him. Unfortunately Hermione isn’t quite there yet when he comes so he sits up on his heels, cock still inside her. He bats Luna’s hands away from her clit and starts furiously rubbing and pinching. Luna retreats to Hermione’s nipples and the two of them make her come very quickly.

“Roll over, ‘rry. Don’t leave me.” Hermione slurs.

Harry realizes she wants his cock to stay inside her so he carefully shifts their bodies until he is on his back with a naked and sated witch on top of him. Luna rolls over and snuggles in. She perks up for a moment and fetches her wand. She casts several cleaning charms on the sheets and their bodies. She then awkwardly places her wand where her partner’s bodies are joined and casts a few family spells.

“One was lube so there’s no chafing when you pull out. The other will keep you hard and inside her until you wake up again. Oh and the third was to prevent soreness. Wish I had thought of that for myself.” Luna explains.

Hermione by now is dead to the world, completely limp on Harry so it falls to Luna to tuck them in. Luna smiles and snuggles in, tossing one of Hermione’s limp arms over her back and tucking her head into Harry’s shoulder.

“Night my little Lu.” Harry whispers.

The light dims until they’re in near pitch black. Luna and Harry fall asleep soon after. Morning comes and the room has rearranged itself to have large sun facing windows. Hermione wakes up with a warm beam of sunlight on her back and a cock lodged deep in her body. She clenches her kegels and groans at the full feeling. Hermione carefully sits up and stretches. She looks down at her best friend and the girl she had sex with several times the night before and smiles. She sits there for a minute admiring the scene before her and decides a bit more fun is in order.

Hermione starts off softly, running her hands up and down her body. She focuses closer in on her breasts and starts tweaking her nipples. As she’s about to start playing with her clit, Luna wakes with sun in her face. She rolls away and winces. Once she sits up, she sees Hermione masturbating on top of Harry and smirks. She sits on her knees right above Harry’s face, high enough she won’t smother him when he wakes. Hermione watches her new lover start masturbating and smirks, realizing that even after the curse’s effects she’s attracted to Luna. Hermione takes her left hand and reaches out for Luna. The petite girl reaches her own left out. Both of their right hands are busy rubbing their clits.

It’s just when Hermione starts riding the cock inside her that Harry wakes. He’s greeted with the beautiful sight of Luna’s perfect pussy. He leans up and sucks her clit into his mouth. Luna happily lowers herself down so Harry doesn’t need to strain his neck. Hermione picks up her pace and rides Harry harder and faster. Harry looses himself in pussy as the two beautiful witches ride him hard. Luna comes first shuddering in a lovely little orgasm. She rolls off and goes to help Hermione. Luna has an insane amount of energy in the morning. She pulls Hermione into a searing hot kiss while grabbing her tits and squeezing hard. Hermione has a lovely orgasm and collapses onto Harry who shudders through his own orgasm.

“Oh fuck, girls, that was- just wow. Mione-” Harry says.

He stops to lick into Hermione’s mouth and whisper words of love between kisses. Once Harry softens and pulls from Hermione he wraps Luna up in his arms and kisses her until she’s dazed and confused. Hermione takes lead on the Luna kisses while Harry stands and stretches.

“Mione, can you get us a shower?” Harry asks with a grin.

Hermione pauses her assault of Luna’s mouth to ask the room for a shower. Harry pads over to the shower and starts it up. He walks under the water and scrubs the sweat and sex off his body. While he’s washing his hair, the girls join in, Luna’s petite body wrapped around Hermione. Harry finishes washing his hair while Hermione and Luna rinse off the majority of their grime. When Harry finishes, he walks up behind Luna and washes her back intimately.

“So I gave Fred and George fifty thousand galleons and uh- well- an army of goblins.” Harry confesses as he’s rinsing Luna’s back,

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! How do you have an army of goblins. Also, where’d you get a quarter million pounds?” Hermione shouts.

“Hermione, my trust vault is refilled to fifty thousand every year. Since I snuck out to Gringotts weeks ago and claimed my full inheritance, I’m now worth a thousand times that. Liquid. Total net worth of oh a bit over a billion and a half galleons or somewhere around eight billion pounds. That’s just my UK holdings. I’ve got a bit more in France, America, and China. Oh and Australia. Have a house in Auckland, New Zealand too.” Harry explains.

“EIGHT BILLION POUNDS? How?” Hermione screeches.

“Well that’s what happens when your family is thousands of years old, financially prudent, and full of beautiful people that marry other wealthy families and then absorb them. Oh and you’re the only one left.” Harry explains.

“What about the goblin army?” Hermione asks.

Luna turns in Harry’s arms and snuggles in to enjoy the warm skin.

“Oh, well, I got a little tipsy with the Chieftan one afternoon. We, uh, decided to review one of the goblin wizard treaties and found that a large majority of Voldie’s supporters have explicitly violated it. As such the goblins are going to war with Wizards at my side.” Harry continues.

“You got drunk with Ragnok?” Luna shouts.

“Tipsy with Ragnok and his wife. His two kids were all there as well.” Harry replies.

“You met the Goblin Queen and the princes? No human has ever met her! She doesn’t leave Agharti!” Luna shouts again, clearly distraught.

“That is all true. I think.” Harry says with a smirk.

“You were allowed into Agharti?” Luna says with awe.

“Lu, we were all a bit intoxicated. My memories are hazy but we called a war council and like a hundred lawyers together to dig up dirt on Voldie’s followers. I think we went to Agharti. Oh! I owe the goblins a barrel of whiskey. I’ll be right back. Gotta pop over to the US. Harry turns on his foot.” Harry   
says and leaves with a crack.

“Did he just-” Luna begins.

“Apparate through what are supposed to be impenetrable thousand year old wards?” Hermione continues.

“Across the ocean. Thousands of miles.” Luna continues.

“Completely naked?” Hermione finishes and then breaks into laughter.

A moment later the girls hear a crack out in the main area of the room. Harry potter is standing on top of a massive wooden barrel, dick swinging in the wind.

“Harry Potter, are you still drunk?” Hermione asks with her hands on her hips.

“No, this is what happens when you have several core bindings removed. You apparently act all   
intoxicated but with perfect motor functions and memory. It especially happens when you forget to take the goblin prescribed potion that counteracts most of the effects. Don’t worry, it’ll only last a few months.” Harry explains.

“Did he say months?” Luna whispers to Hermione.

“I don’t know if I can handle this for months.” Hermione whispers back.

“Seriously! Look at this thing go!” Harry shouts as he swings his dick around, still on top of the barrel of well aged whiskey.

“He is surprisingly good at that.” Hermione comments.

Luna hums an agreement.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN FROM THERE AND TELL US WHAT’S HAPPENING!” Hermione shouts.

Harry rolls his eyes and hops off the barrel. He walks right up to Hermione and pulls her into a searing hot kiss. He pulls away with an equally hot look. Luna gets his love next, with an identically hot kiss and look.

“Girls, obviously Lu hasn’t seen this so I’ll give you the rundown. I need to pee.” Harry says.

Harry runs into the shower and lets loose.

“Okay! Where were- Oh lemme write old Raggy a note and dump the whiskey at Gringotts.” Harry says.

Harry jogs to his bag and grabs a bit of parchment, quill, and ink. He writes, in perfect calilgraphy no less:

‘Raggy,  
The barrel was stolen from a particularly disgusting family in Kentucky this morning.  
Please make sure they do not receive insurance compensation.  
Est Worth 10,000G  
Potter, Harry Potter.’

He folds the parchment and conjures some wax. He holds the parchment to the barrel, drips the wax on, and presses his finger into the wax. His finger doesn’t burn in the hot wax, instead an elaborate crest of arms appears in the wax. Harry grabs his wand and a random piece of junk. He concentrates for a moment.

“Portus.” Harry whispers.

He drops the junk on the barrel. When they touch they both disappear 

“Oh I should go grab that potion but I’m enjoying myself too much. You two are just so gorgeous and I- Mione, I love you so much. And Lu, well, I can’t imagine my life without either of you.” Harry confesses, tearing up a bit. 

Harry pulls both witches into his arms and presses loving kisses to their heads.

“Okay so I shared a whiskey with Ragnok. Not my idea. Trust me. Whiskey tastes horrible. But! After hearing my story we took a portkey to the Hogwarts ward line. Imagine twenty goblins, me and Ragnok appearing out in the Forbidden Forest fully armed and a bottle of hundred year old whiskey. I commanded Hogwarts to grant us entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and we walked through a long tunnel. As it turns out the basilisk increased the wealth of House Potter by nearly five percent. By raw quantity, it’s the largest anyone of my family has ever brought in. Of course I didn’t sell much. It may be worth seventy five million galleons but the real worth is in it’s future, not just a simple render and sell.

The goblins we came with easily transported the carcass back to Gringotts into a special room where it could be rendered and preserved. Ragnok gave me another swig of whiskey around then I think. Then he took me through this door like thing and the world was weird. But then we had the most amazing dinner with Raggy’s wife and kids. There was some wine, some meat, and some odd vegetables. Then Ragnok called a war council. Then tried to rescind it because he meant to call in a bunch of lawyers. So then we ended up with the Goblin war council and a bunch of lawyers. So we got the war council drunk while the lawyers did their thing. The lawyers found the hole and then we went to seize ALL the vaults of the death eaters.

Estimated at nearly seventy percent of liquid assets in magical Britain. We also picked up a lovely little artifact that led us on a three day search. Turns out people have souls. Souls can be split into objects to anchor them to the living plane. Voldie did this several times. The Goblins are masters of ritual magic. So we did a couple rituals and tracked down all the bits of his soul. As it turns out making multiple of these things just makes you insane. Anyways. Stabbed ‘em with basilisk fangs. Voldie is now mortal. And in two days we are taking over the government.” Harry explains in a long winded monologue, having to silence Hermione a few seconds in.

“Potter. Get that potion and drink it. Oh and you better come back with an explanation about us taking over the government in two days!” Luna yells aggressively.

Shocked at Luna’s outburst, Harry pops away and back a few seconds later. He holds up a finger until the potion has taken effect and begins talking. Well, he kisses each of the naked girls first.

“I have international cooperation from the ICW, along with many aurors from the mainland. The goblins will be working in conjunction with us and I’ll be leading the charge.” Harry says quickly.

“Why two days? And why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione demands.

“Oh ‘cause you two need to come to the Goblins and have them undo all the bullshit that Dumbledore and his greater good has foisted upon your minds and magic. I’ve had a wizard polyjuiced as me here for most of the past few weeks. I came back to pick up you. Luna getting cursed was just a twist of fate. So, uh, can I take you to Gringotts now?” Harry answers.

“Of course.” Luna answers immediately.

“Sure, Harry. I trust you implicitly.” Hermione replies a few seconds later.

Harry smiles. He grabs their hands and with a crack, they’re gone. A split second later they’re in the infirmary at the London branch of Gringotts. A horde of goblins immediately descend on them, splitting the trio up. Hermione and Luna are taken to beds and are set upon by a multitude of Goblin healers. Harry kisses each of their foreheads and heads out of the infirmary.

Harry realizes he’s naked and pops away to grab some clothes for himself. It’s a long walk through Gringotts to the door to Agharti. The various guards let him pass without pause. He walks through a cleansing arch to make sure he brings no microbes or foreign magic into the Goblin’s world. Finally he walks through the disorienting portal to Agharti.

Harry steps out of the portal and immediately grabs a broom. Aparition and portkeys do not work within their world and Harry can not travel like a Goblin. So they brought a broom in for him to travel on. He swings a leg over the broom, waves to the guards there, and sets off to Ragnok’s home. It’s only a few minutes on the broom before he lands in front of a door and knocks.

“Ragnok. Good morning. I trust the whiskey was up to snuff?” Harry asks with a smile.

“Of course it was Potter, you picked an incredible barrel to steal. Come in.” Ragnok replies. 

Harry enters, leaving the broom in the entryway.

“Luna was hit by The Rapist’s Curse.” Harry states bluntly.

“And?” Ragnok asks, pausing in his step.

“Hermione and I touched her before we knew. It’s been dealt with. Hermione agreed to be Luna’s anchor. I plan on marrying her as well provided I can.” Harry says curtly.

“Lovely. And the two Weasleys that arrived with a draft note last night?” Ragnok asks.

“They’re the most innovative magic users I’ve ever met. Absolute geniuses. I gave them a fifty thousand budget and I doubt they’ll need that much. It will make our coup so much easier. And significantly more entertaining.” Harry explains.

“Well I gave them twenty thousand goblins to help manufacturing. Oh I talked to the Elves. We will take Hogwarts tomorrow easily. They’ve been given shrunken portkeys to put in the professors’ breakfasts.” Harry summarizes.

“Sounds good. We’ve locked Gringotts down after you arrived. All the death eater accounts have been seized. The last horcrux has been destroyed. We’re working on a wealth redistribution plan. We’ve also started tracking down muggleborn heirs of long dead magical houses. Looks like your future wife is going to inherit at least one vault, potentially up to three.” Ragnok updates Harry on what has happened while Harry helped Luna with the curse.

“Lovely. Breakfast?” Harry asks.

Ragnok nods and beckons to follow. Ragnok’s wife is plating a lovely meal in the kitchen while their two children are sitting down at the table. There’s a little small talk but nothing serious while they eat. The children are dismissed to their lessons once they’re finished eating. Ragnok updates his wife in Gobbldygook quickly before switching back to English. But a piece of paper flutters in through a window and lands on the table.

“It’s as expected. Multiple memory suppressions, compulsions, and all the charms Luna had for her abilities. They’ll be up and ready in a couple hours.” Ragnok’s wife summarizes.

Harry lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. A smile forms on his face. 

“Is there anything I need to do before my ladies wake? I assume I’ll be holding a pair of distraught witches well into the evening once they’re up and about.” Harry asks Ragnok.

“Oh we should come up with a plan for the dementors. You should probably kidnap Sirius Black as well. You’ll have to go alone as he’s under a fidelius and we don’t have time to crack it. Oh, same for Voldemort. We’ve got his location, though we think we should wait until after taking Hogwarts.” Ragnok says.

“Do your people know how to destroy dementors? I’d like to see them gone and I bet we’re going to have lots of prisoners after the coup.” Harry replies.

“We can destroy them. But we’ve been prevented by several treaties. If we are asked officially, we can do it though.” Ragnok answers.

“Works for me. Take Hogwarts, Voldie, the Ministry, and then Azkaban. Obviously if Lu has any constructive criticism we’ll take her advice. I’ll go kidnap Sirius and then wait for my loves to wake.” Harry replies.

Ragnok nods and stands with Harry. He walks him out to the door. Harry takes his broom and makes his way back to the overworld. He apparates over to Grimmauld place. Harry silences his shoes and prepares a portkey for both Sirius and Buckbeak as he walks up the stairs. He finds a still asleep Sirius barely clothed on his bed, a nearly empty bottle of firewhisky on the floor. Harry rolls his eyes. He drops the portkey on Sirius’s back and activates it. He pads up to the top floor and does the same to an annoyed and cooped up Buckbeak. He smirks imagining the creature arriving in the main atrium of Gringotts next to a hungover Sirius Black. Harry checks the rest of the house and finds no one else home apart from Kreacher.

“I am the blood and chosen heir of House Black. I command this property to lock down completely, allowing no one and nothing in or out until I return or die. So mote it be.” Harry states in a commanding voice.

The house responds to his command, completely locking down every entry and exit. The fidelius updates so that only Harry could even see the building. Harry smiles and pops out. He reappears in the Gringotts infirmary, finding his two loves laying on one bed next to each other. Harry casts a simple notification ward that Bill showed him around their bed. He then strips naked and curls in with them, gently turning them until they’re snuggled in his arms. When they wake there will be tears. Lots of tears.

Hermione wakes first maybe an hour after Harry joined her and Luna. She twitches enough that Harry feels her move. He starts rubbing calming circles on her lower back. After a minute or so Hermione opens her eyes and looks up to see Harry looking back down at her. Tears start first. Then the sobs. Harry pulls her as close as possible, whispering words of love to her.

“We- We- after the dragon. We kissed and he- he-.” Hermione manages to get out between sobs.

“I know my love. Sorry I made it seem like I had only just fallen in love with you back in the Room.” Harry reassures her.

“And Lu! Lu came to me third year with a book on seers! I think she wanted me as her anchor even back then!” Hermione exclaims.

“Really, love? Oh this is wonderful. She came to me fourth year and kissed me after the shitshow that was the third task. She mentioned you. I think she’s been in love with you for a while.” Harry reasons.

“Love was recent. Seers can detect compatible anchors fairly easily. Hermione you were by far the most compatible for me. But now that I’ve got all my memories, I can definitely say this is love.” Luna says, eyes closed, and body motionless.

“Lu, love, are you feeling okay? The goblins said a lot had been done to you.” Harry asks.

“Amazing. Haven’t felt this good since before my mum died, not even after we all fucked in the Room. Hermione, will you officially be my anchor?” Luna replies.

“Of course, Lu. Of course.” Hermione replies with a gentle kiss to the other girl’s lips.

“Hermione, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Harry asks sweetly.

“Of course Harry! But Luna-” Hermione replies enthusiastically.

“Luna will be offered a place as my wife as soon as the goblins find the precedent so I can have two wives.” Harry replies with a grin.

“Oh. Wonderful. Luna, I’ll ask you to be my wife as well when that happens. If I can.” Hermione replies.

Luna and Hermione share a sweet kiss and snuggle in with wide smiles.

“Lu, you already have seen that they find a way, right?” Harry asks after a moment.

“Of course, my husband. It’s a done deal.” Luna mumbles back.


End file.
